My Name is Alice
by LorliXBlood
Summary: “Hello Alice,” He said in his unnaturally raspy voice. “I’ve come for you. And I’m very pleased to see how much your powers have grown.” He leaned forward as if to kiss her. She twisted her face away from him. He merely chuckled and pulled back.


My Name is Alice

5/25/2006

**Chapter 1**

Introduction

Alice ran threw the trees. Her hair getting caught on branches as her feet splashed in puddles of mud. Her once gray wool cloak now drenched with mud and blood. Her long golden hair caked with dirt and dried clumps of earth. Her sword clanging against her leg as she stomped threw the forest. She jumped behind a large oak tree. Seconds later two men rushed past her. She looked back and as silently as she could and moved toward a clearing. Just as she hit the edge of the forest a man dressed in black shot out of the darkness. She let out a scream of surprise and turned to escape from him. The man reached out his long arm and wrapped it around her waist. She turned and landed a blow square in his face. He let out a cry of pain as he staggered backwards. With as much strength she could muster, she pulled her sword and stabbed the man threw the chest. In her concentration she didn't notice the dark figure behind her raging at full speed toward her. When she pulled her sword from the man's limp body, the man from behind her hit her over the head with the blunt of his sword. She fell to the ground unconscious. The man whistled and his horse came running from the darkness. He swung the girl up on the horse, jumped up and rode into the forest.

She awoke in the same cottage she had lived in most of her life. She called it prison, but the townspeople called it luxurious. It contained a kitchen, a sleeping chamber, a pivity, and a large relaxing room. She had but two windows on either side of the relaxing room both with bars running vertically across them, put there by her step father Luca. Out of one you could see the servants harvesting the crops. Out of the other you could see the sea at a distance. Her head throbbed and she knew why. She walked over to a full-length mirror in the far right corner of the sleeping chamber. She looked at her self; her long golden hair was washed, as was the rest of her. She walked out of the sleeping chamber and toward the door in the center of the wall directly across of the sleeping chambers. She knocked on the huge oak door. The guard on the other side of the door slid the little door on the top of the door open.

"Ahh, the little rebel is awake." Said the Guard.

"Hush up Harris, tell Luca I wish to speak with him." She said

"I don't think that's a good Idea little miss. I would recommend you wait till this afternoon. You caused quite an up roar last night ya know. "

"I'm not afraid of him, you know that. Besides I don't need your advice. Please tell Luca I wish to speak with him."

"As you wish."

The guard slid the little door shut and walked away. She looked around the room and saw that the hole she cut open in the wall the night before was all ready patched up. She continued to look around until her eyes came to rest on a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of herbal tea. That's when she realized that she hadn't eaten since yesterday's afternoon meal. She walked over to the little wooden table where her breakfast lay. She sat down and began to eat; she knew Luca wouldn't come for a while. As she took her last bite there was a knock on the door. She knew it was Luca.

"Who is it?" She asked

"Don't play games with me," He answered

"Enter."

On the other side of the door she could hear locks being removed from the door. The door opened and in walked a man. He was tall with broad shoulders. His face was kind but hard. His intense blue eyes fixed on her. His short black hair covered by a helmet, with the emblem of twin dragons plastered in the middle of it. He pulled the helmet from his head and shut the door.

"Good Morning Alice." He Said

"Morning Luca." She answered

"Have fun last night."

"You know I did." She answered with a mock smile.

"I hope you know you cost me ten of my good men." He did not return the smile.

"Serves them right for trying to stop me."

"No step daughter of mine is going to go gallivanting off in the middle of the night with out a guard to protect her."

"From what a mad rabbit?" She felt her temper boil.

"From anyone wishing to harm you before I can have you married."

"I told you I will marry who I please."

"You will marry who I arrange you to be married to." His said is temper clearly boiling over. His face turning red as the vein in his head began to throb.

"You're not my father I take no heed what you say."

"You should know better than to talk to me that way."

She let out a laugh.

"You honesty think I fear you? Well you best check again m'lord I follow no ones orders."

She turned and started walking toward the sleeping chambers.

"Don't you even think of walking away from me." He reached out his hand to grab her wrist. She spun around and grabbed his instead.

"I take no one's orders and I will not tell you again." She released his wrist with a threatening squeeze and continued to walk toward the sleeping chamber door. Before she entered she said with out turning,

"Leave me."

Without another word she walked in the room and shut the door. She sat and braided her hair in to one neat braid until she heard the door slam. She heard Luca screaming at the guard. He was likely telling him not let me out, She thought. She didn't care she never listened to him. She finished weaving the braid and tied it at the end with a leather thong. In a braid her long golden hair almost reached the small of her back. She quickly moved over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of brown breeches and a white cotton shirt. She grabbed her cloak that hung on the back of the door. She walked over to the door where her gray boots lay. The boots where worn from many days of running and training. She put them on and laced them. Once again she knocked on the door. The guard slid open the little door.

"Yes m'lady," Harris asked though he already knew what she was to ask of him.

"I wish to go to the great hall," She answered.

"His majesty said not to let you go anywhere."

"Please I'm already late for lessons besides, when have I ever listened to him?" She looked at him cocked an eyebrow and gave him a half smile. He looked at her with a consideration; finally he gave in as he always does.

"I'll say one of the new men let you out." He said returning her smile but in full.

He unlocked the door and opened it for her to quickly run out. She grabbed her sword from the hanger before she stepped out in to the light. Today the whole town was bustling about. She heard the sound of oxen and horses as their owners pushed them threw the crowed streets. She put up her hood and walked into the mess of people. She went unnoticed to the town's people. Her long golden hair hidden by the cloak, which besides her eyes was the only thing that would give her away. She was widely known for her appearance. Both her parents as well as most of Garron had brown hair and brown eyes. She had sky blue eyes and golden hair. She slipped threw the crowd until she came upon the great hall. She opened the giant doors and walked though. She pulled down her hood as she pasted by a guard who bowed. She turned around to face the guard.

"How many times do I have to tell you Alfred? Don't bow down and degrade yourself to me. You're my most trusted friend there is no need for that."

"As you wish m'lady, but as you already know I will not listen." He looked up and smiled.

"Yes I know. We grew up together and you didn't listen when we were children. Why should I expect things to be different?" She smiled then turned away. Before she walked way she said,

"I will see you in the fields at the 9th hour past sunrise." Then she walked away. Alfred stood up straight and yelled

"That's if his majesty lord Luca allows you to go freely." She disregarded the remark and continued to walk toward her father Arthur her instructor. She had to attend her lessons in the art of the sword. She had all ready mastered the art of archery and had for the last year and a half been training in the sword. Her teacher had told her that she should have it mastered by her eighteenth winter. Though as any art of any kind there are always new things to learn. The fact that she would have it mastered made her overly excited for at the end of that winter she had planned to escape with Alfred. Alfred is her most dear friend and he plans to help her escape. She approached her instructor. Without turning he said.

"You're late,"

"Not without excuse." She contested.

"Yes I heard about what happened last evening, and I am very… impressed." He turned around and smiled at her.

"I thought you would be. I did it to test my skills on someone other than you. How did I do?"

He looked at her as he considered what had happen the evening before. He turned away and walked over to a shelf of maps. He pulled out a map of the town and walked it over a table in the far right corner of the great hall. He placed the map on the table and unrolled it. He placed paperweights to each of its four corners.

"Come." He called to her.

She walked over to where her instructor had laid out the map. When she reached the table he had already taken a piece of translucent parchment and started to trace with wax an escape route, which would be more proficient for her next attempt, she had guessed.

"See here," He pointed to the map "You should turn down this street instead of the one opposite it."

"Why there are more guards down there than the other way."

Making sure no one was listening she peered around the room. The only other people in the room where monks teaching their students. She looked down at the map before her.

"That may be so, but they are the newest recruits just in from training and that don't know that you're not allowed to exit with out an escort. So in turn you have a better chance of escape that way." He was also aware that people where in the room, so he whispered.

Her instructor was the only other beside Alfred that she confided in about her escape. She nodded her understanding. He removed the paperweights from its corners and rolled the map back up and placed back where he had taken it. He disguarded the translucent parchment.

"Now for the lessons," He gestured toward the door leading to the training area.

"Yes, I look forward to this every day." She replied. She and father Arthur walked soundlessly to the door.

They walked out to the training field. It was a large circular area with many different obstacle courses. In the center lay a spot for sword-to-sword combat where she and her instructor spent most of their time. The obstacle courses she had mastered in her early months of training. It was so easy for her she had learned to do it blind folded. They made way toward the center circle where they where to practice. When they reached it her instructor walked over to where swords of many shapes and sizes hung. She never chose anything but her mother's sword. Mostly because she would never use any other sword. It was a very fine sword. The handle was hand crafted with a polished sliver, with a gold vine climbing to the top of handle. At the very top of handle lay a black rose. The blade was made of metal stronger than iron. On the blade was a carving of twin dragons that intertwine with each other. It gleamed in the sunlight. Her instructor chose a long thin sword commonly used by the nain. They walked to the center of the circle. They looked at each and without words she said don't go easy on me. He nodded and they began. He lunged at her she dodged and spun. Their swords clanged. People watched in awe. Wondering how such a girl with a small frame could move so quickly and deliver such powerful blows. They stared at her majestic beauty, her single braid of hair spinning around her, as she seemed to dance. She danced around him constantly changing her vantage point. He kept up with her most of the time occasionally got cuts on his arms and legs. On his broad and slightly aged shoulders you could see old bruises. They both finished with a clang of their swords. She stopped and slid her sword into her sheath. The instructor put his hands to his knees and took deep breaths.

"I think your almost getting better than I" He said with smile

"I think not, I could use a little more practice." She said reaching out her hand to help the man stand up right, he took it gladly. He walked over to where all the swords hung and put back the nain sword.

"Then you're going to have to find a younger partner," He joked "I'm getting to be forty winters ya know,"

"Well at least you don't look it," They both laughed and started to walk in. She looked at the entrance where many people stood watching. Once they noticed that she was looking they scurried away.

"I see you have some admirers. To bad Luca isn't one of them." He said eyeing her.

"To bad nothing I don't need his acceptance." She answered fiercely. The instructor quickly changed the subject.

"So the summer season in beginning to change what is it you plan to do?"

"If you don't know the answer to that question then you don't know me very well."

Chapter 2

Arrangements

She awoke the next morning in her sleeping chambers. Sore from yesterday's training with Alfred. She quickly dressed in her usual attire. She laced her boots, grabbed her sword and knocked on the door.

"Yes m'lady?" Asked Harris

"I wish to leave," She said

"And where do you wish to run off to today?"

"The fields, I have to practice with Alfred today."

"I don't remember Luca saying anything about today,"

He unlocked the door and held it open for her to get leave.

"Thanks Harris," She yelled as she flew past him.

"Anytime little miss," He yelled back. As he watched her run he let out a laugh. She rushed past the townspeople heading for the gate. People newly arrived from other places stared as the girl weaved in and out of people as if was nothing, the people of the town hardly noticed. She opened the large doors and went into the field. She expected Alfred to be waiting, but he was nowhere in sight. She walked around the field. She saw something shine in the corner of her eye and turned to walk toward it. She saw it was Alfred's sword. There was red liquid on the edge of the sword. She didn't check if it was blood, and pulled her sword from the sheath. Her eyes darted around her waiting for any movement. A Large group of birds fluttered from the forest. She spun around waiting for an attack. Her eyes where on the forest, waiting for an arrow to fly. Something touched her shoulder.

"Morning m'lady," Alfred said bowing. She spun around sword at the ready. She saw Alfred and stopped just in time to avoid the blow she was prepared to make. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She sheathed her sword.

"I could have killed you," She said her voice wiry. "Where have you been? What is that on your sword?"

"I sliced my hand while practicing and went to the river to cleanse it, god forbid it get infected."

"Next time leave a sign or a drawing in the sand or something so I know your not dead somewhere." She gave him a glare and went to sit on a large mossy log. After a moment he walked over to join her. He sat next to her; there was a long silence before either of them spoke. Finally Alfred broke the silence.

"You were really worried weren't you," He looked over at her eyes waiting for her answer. She looked at him as though he was crazy for asking that question. She stood and faced him.

"Of course," Her voice was boarding anger "You are my only true friend in all the kingdom of Garron. I can not even believe you asked such a question." She stared straight into his eyes. He returned her gaze. He expected to see anger or disbelief but instead saw sorrow and worry. He stood from the mossy log and wrapped his long arms around her tiny frame. She too wrapped her arms around him. He was much taller standing at least three hands above her. He had strong arms muscles coming out of his plain shirt the color of parchment. His broad shoulders completely covered hers. She buried her face in his chest. She took in his scent. He smelled of sweat and burnt campfire wood. She felt comfortable and safe in his arms. She secretly wished she could hold this moment forever. She looked into his smiling face. His facial features reminded her of Luca except for his eyes. Instead of blue they where emerald green. They had a twinkle of affection for her in them. She smiled and with a last squeeze she released him. She knew that as much as she wished she could never have him to her self. He was thinking of marring Celia, a maid in her household. Someone she grew close to her over the years. She, Celia, and Alfred all grew up together. Celia was a bit of a squealer. Once she told Celia of an escape attempt she had planned to make, once Luca took the throne. She ran straight to Luca and told him. She has never since then told her of an attempt before she had attempted it. Celia was always eager to her of her escape attempts and how many men she took down before she was captured. She was close and would miss her once she was gone forever. She walked over to where Alfred's sword lay in the tall grass. She picked it from the ground and walked it back to Alfred. She held it blade down and he took it. She looked at him and then turned.

"Are you ready to begin?" She asked him suddenly feeling a twinge of loss.

"Yes m'lady," He felt the same twinge she had. She turned, pulled her sword, and readied herself. He walked until her was across from her. He wiped his blood from his sword. He looked up and looked into Alice's intense blue eyes. He nodded and she in return lunged. The fight had begun. As she had been to Father Arthur, Alfred was to her. She was barley able to keep up with his graceful but deadly movements. He was constantly on her making her lose balance. Her head spun while trying to keep up with him. This is what you get for training four years in the guard. She thought as she once again missed him. They fought for at hour before taking a break. She fell to her knee's taking in deep breaths. Alfred merely walked over to the log and sat. He barley broke a sweat, she thought as she examined him.

"You're not really that tired are you?" He asked giving her a half smile.

"Well unlike you I haven't been trained by the guard," She said returning a mock smile.

"Well if you would train from the morning to dusk you might get somewhere," He said in mock scorn.

She merely gave him a look of disapproval, and stood to join him on the log. They sat in silence until Alice noticed one of Luca's personal guards riding toward them. It was then she saw how far their training had brought them from the town. He was a tall man, with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore the same helmet with the twin dragons in the middle of it. He approached with a smile and a wave.

"Morning you highness," He looked at Alice and then to Alfred "Morning Alfred."

"Morning Sir," Alfred relied standing.

"Morning Fredrick," Alice said covering her eyes from the sun as she looked up at him. Fredrick turned his gaze toward Alfred.

"Please continue what it was you where doing I am only in need of Alice," He shifted his glance back toward Alice. Alfred sat back on the log and looked at Alice.

"What is it he wants now?" Alice said bluntly.

"His lordship as issued a summons for you m'lady," He said smartly to her as if it where a joke.

"Do not jest with me, what is it he wants of me?"

"I told you." He saw Alice's expression and immediately went to the point. "He needs you to come at once to discuss personal matters,"

"What matters?"

"That is for him to discuss with you m'lady,"

"Well I am clearly busy so if I can't get an answer then I will simply have to dismiss the summons." She turned to grab her sword.

"It is about your betrothal," He said reluctantly.

She stopped and spun around as if to attack. Fredrick jumped and his horse stepped back.

"Pardon?" She asked feeling her temper rising.

"It's about your betrothal," He answered weakly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alfred's head drop. She suddenly her heart sank. Now she understood why Fredrick was so hesitant to tell her why Luca wanted her. He knew Alfred would be hurt.

"Alfred," She Said walking toward him.

"Yes m'lady," He asked lifting his head.

"I must leave you to join with the king," She gave him the most reassuring smile she could. "Cheer up I will return," She gave him a quick hug before joining Fredrick on the horse. Fredrick turned his horse and urged it forward. She looked back to see what she thought was a tear on Alfred's face as he waved. She waved and held back the burning of her own tears. They reached the wall that protected the tiny town. Fredrick waved to the guards who nodded and moved from the entrance. They moved threw the gates at a trot then slowed to a walk. Although the streets where crowded they moved in and out of the people fairly easily. They occasionally got a glare of someone who they had hit with the horse. She tried not to pay attention to the people staring at her. She never considered her she ugly but all the people staring made her suddenly self-conscious. She heard the conversation of a new comer asking a pub owner who was riding on the horse with the noble man. She looked at her self and understood. She was completely coved in dirt and her hair was knotted and had twigs sticking out every which way. She raised her hood and tucked her now dirty hair into it.

She tapped Fredrick on the shoulder and he turned.

"Yes m'lady?"

"Who is it I am to be married to?"

"I am not sure if I should tell you," He said turning back toward the crowd they where trying to get through.

"Please, I only wish to know the name." She pleaded. He let out a long sigh. It was moments before he answered and she thought he wasn't going to.

"His name is Collum he is the Heir to the throne, just as you are. He lives in Therin our boarding country."

"And what is the purpose of this marriage?"

"You said all you wanted to know was a name," He protested.

"Please," She asked. He turned and gave her a considering look. He turned back to face then road. He let out another sigh; she knew that meant he would answer.

"His majesty hopes it will bring our countries together, form an alliance between Garron and Therin." He turned to face her. "No more questions and don't tell Luca I told you what I did. Agreed?" She let out a sigh disappointed that she wouldn't learn anything more about her soon to be husband.

"Agreed." She thought about what she would say to Luca when he said whom she would be marrying. She wouldn't be if she could help it. It was several moments until they reached Luca chambers. The doors where made of a magnificent polished oak. To good for Luca, She thought as they approached the chambers. Above the doors lay the emblem of the twin dragons intertwining with each other, noting these where the king's chambers. Alice demounted and walked over to the door. Fredrick walked over and tied his horse to a tree branch. Alice knocked on the door and almost immediately the door was answered. It was Brie, a short plump maid who helped raise her as a child. Her brown curls bouncing on each shoulder. When she saw Alice she smiled from ear to ear.

"Ah Alice, how are you dear?" She said her happy face comforting Alice for the moment.

"Morning Brie, everything is fine but you know how fast things can change. How are you?" She said tiring to smile but it came out fake. She could feel the fakeness on her face and hoped that Brie wouldn't notice. If she did notice she showed nothing.

"Come in my dear. His majesty is expecting you." She said opening the door wide and extending her short arm. Alice hated the way Brie called him majesty, Brie was more royalty than Luca would ever be. They walked in and Brie shut the door behind them. She remembered many nights staring at the when Luca was yelling at her. She remembered the way the amber floor changed shades in the firelight. Snapping away from her memories, she entered Luca's chambers. Unlike most chambers his chambers had a study and a meeting room along with his sleeping chambers. He was sitting behind a large oak desk that was made to match the doors. He was reading a letter on parchment, papers where scattered across the desk. He lifted his head as they walked in. His blue eyes where intense in the firelight, capturing every bit of light and reflecting it off them. He half smiled as we walked in, that's rare from how many times she's seen him smile. To think of it she has never seen him actually smile. He told us to wait while he finished reading. He then pulled a piece of parchment from beneath the desk and began writing. It was several minutes before he finished and sealed the parchment. A letter, she thought watching him melt the wax for the royal seal. He set the letter a side and stood. He made his way around the large desk. He finally reached the other side and sat on the end.

"Please take a seat," He said gesturing toward the chair opposite the desk. Alice walked over and sat in the wooden chair. She wished that Fredrick hadn't stayed behind to speak with Brie.

"What is it you needed of me?" She asked putting her elbow on the rest and putting her hand to her mouth.

"I wish to discuss something that if you would have an open mind about you could learn to love." He stood and walked around her chair, then sat back down on the desk. He was thinking about how to continue.

"I don't have all of eternity so I suggest you move on before I return to my sparing match." She removed her hand from her face and prepared to stand and leave.

"I wis…I am marrying you to Collum of Therin." He said calmly. She did appreciate that he was trying to make it easier on her by delaying but she wasn't going to marry Collum. She merely stood and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked taking two steps toward her.

"I am leaving," She said not stopping.

"Well I will take this as a yes and will send word to Therin immediately." He said quickly and smiled smugly as she stopped.

"I will not marry, who you tell me to marry." She answered as calmly as she could.

"You _will_ marry Collum, and you _will_ learn to like it."

"No I will not!" She screamed back. Luca looked over at Brie and Fredrick and barked at them to leave, they hurried out the door and where gone with a muted thud. Luca's head started to boil and the vein in his forehead started to throb. He walked over to Alice and gripped both arms tightly in his iron like grip. She winced at the force he was using on her. She had never made him this mad before and it seemed he wasn't going to back down. Neither was she. She struggled to break free of his grasp but he only tightened. She looked up into his brilliant blue eyes and they where flaring. It seemed as though fire had kindled it self into his eyes. They shown brightly, lighting the wall behind her. She has heard of those with special powers, but thought it only to be myth. A fairy tale someone made up to scare children into their beds at night. The book stated specifically that the eyes had to be blue and that they would shine when trying to work their magic. She also remembered that they worked their magic by staring into the eyes of what ever you're trying to se magic on. Of course not all of them had the power to persuade but Luca she was sure did. She knew he did for she felt a strong urge to tell him she would marry Collum that she would learn to like it. But she didn't. Others she had read could conjure little spells like a fire balls or lightning. She also remembered that in the book it said there where the most powerful ones, ones that could change shape and form. Ones that could travel through time, ones that could run at super speeds and all they had to do was concentrate. Until now she never understood why Luca always got what he wanted. She only thought that he got his way because he was a good king and had good ideas. She never would have guessed that he would use his magic to make things happen his way. She tried to break free of the iron grasp and he tightened again. She let out a whimper, and then turned her gaze away from him.

"You listen to me Alice; I will not take such defiance from you." He grabbed her face and turned her head toward his face and he stared into her eyes. When he saw he eyes widen he let go of her face and returned his hand to her arm. Assuming he had her under his spell. Then she jerked her face away from his again.

"Your magic will not work on me, my will is to strong. My hatred for you is to powerful." She looked back on his face expecting anger or even furry, but instead got a total look of bewilderment. He loosed his grip in shock of his long kept secret being reviled by a girl who hasn't yet reached womanhood.

"I know of your magic Luca, and I will not be affected, I will not subject myself to you." She turned and stormed out of the chambers.

**Chapter 3**

Big Surprise

She opened the door and slammed it shut. She walked over to Fredrick and Brie who had left the room at Luca's orders.

"Are you okay m'lady? You look shaken." Fredrick said walking over to Alice and placing his hands on hers.

"Yes I'm fine I wish to return to my chambers," She said walking over to Brie. "I will come and visit you later Brie." She leaned down gave the short woman a kiss on the cheek and a hug before climbing up on the horse with Fredrick. She climbed up on the horse and they took off. Alice only looked back to wave at Brie, who was waving enthusiastically. As she rode along with Fredrick she thought about what she had discovered that day. Luca having persuasion powers was scary enough, but to think that all the things she had read in that book where true. Maybe she too had powers, she wasn't Luca's real daughter but maybe her mother or even her father could have been magic. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. 'Magic' she thought 'that's not real Luca is a good person to go to make others do what you want. That's all. But how do I explain the blue light?' She decided to think more on it tomorrow, after she had a good nights rest. Fredrick stopped in front of her chambers. She said thank you before walking into the hut. She plopped down on to the couch that was in the relaxing part of the Chambers. She wanted to think she needed to think about the possibilities of what she saw today of any of it being real. She was tired from her sparing match with Alfred. Alfred! She had completely forgotten that Alfred was waiting for her. She jumped off the couch and knocked on the door, no answer. She knocked again louder, still no answer. She couldn't leave him waiting; it had taken an hour and a half to speak with Luca and now this. She knocked and banged on the door for about twenty minute before she gave up. She dropped to her knees, wishing she could be out with Alfred. She wanted out and no one was there. Where the hell is Harris? She thought rising. She moved over to the patched up hole. She pulled her sword and started slashing. It was only wood I should be able to break threw. She kept slashing and finally light shimmered threw the wood. She kicked at the wood and it finally gave way. Luca wasn't going to be happy about this. She stepped threw and hurried back toward the gates. The sun was already setting. She moved threw the streets much easier now that most of the town's people had gone home. She ran threw the gates to see Alfred wasn't there. Her face dropped even lower when she realized that he hadn't gone to the river again. She slowly made her way back threw the gates. Moving more slowly than she thought she could go. She felt a terrible twinge of guilt that she had made him wait. How long had he waited until returning home? How long did he sit waiting for her to come threw the gates? As she thought she felt lower than mud. Her day had gone from bad to worse in a matter of hours. Seeing Alfred was the only thing that made her happy that day. She went back to the prison she called home. When she returned there was all sorts of bustling of soldiers shouting to one another. She ran to them.

"What's going on?" She asked the nearest solider.

"We are looking for you m'lady." He replied shouting to the other guards that he had found her. They came over with the look of relief on their faces. Not because they had found her but because they wouldn't have to deal with Luca if they didn't. Harris her normal guard dashed over to her and grabbed her hands.

"Oh my, little miss you gave me quite a scare. Walked off for dinner and returned to find you not there and the hole reopened." He said gasping for air. She looked into his eyes and saw pure worry in them. He really was worried unlike the others who had only wanted to find her to save their own skins.

"Come with me miss, Luca wishes you stay at his chambers till yours can be properly fixed." He tugged on her hands pulling her forward. She decided to follow instead of resist. After they where away from her chambers he released her hands. She followed in complete silence. He kept glancing over at her to make sure she was still there. After the ninth glance she finally spoke.

"I'm not going anywhere so you can stop eyeing me."

"Sorry little miss, I do care about ya, like you where my own daughter." He slowed the pace a little so they could walk together instead of him in front. He didn't say anything after that until she asked the question she was dieing to ask. Harris had served under her parents for six years before Luca's rein. So if anyone knew about his abilities it was he.

"Did you know that Luca had a…umm…gift?" She asked looking down toward the road. Harris paused for only a moment before continuing to walk.

"Aye," He replied.

"How did you come to know?" She said looking up from the road and to Harris.

"How do ye think he got your mother?" He said looking at her "He used his gift after your father died to persuade her to marry him." Harris looked at the road once more. Her temper was over flowing and she couldn't contain it. Her hands shook and her face turned red.

"Calm down little miss, there's nothing we can do about it now." As much as she wanted to mad she knew he was right. There was nothing that could be done now. By the time they reached Luca's chambers her temper had cooled down. She knocked on the door and Brie answered.

"Back again?" She asked looking from Alice to Harris and back again.

"Yes I'm staying here for the night." She answered. Brie welcomed them into the chambers. Harris walked behind her until they reached the large room with the desk. Luca looked up but only acknowledged Harris. He was still angry, she thought as she leaned again the stone wall. Luca looked up and smiled. Not a half smile, not a smirk but a full smile, teeth and all. Alice looked at him with a look he couldn't recognize. His face went from happy to straight as if he had never smiled.

"What's the occasion?" Alice asked crossing the room to the chair she had been in not 2 hours ago. Luca looked at her and raised and eye brow.

"What do you mean?" He asked pretending he wasn't aware of what his face was portraying.

"I have never once seen you smile like you are now so you must be up to something." He looked at her the same way he had earlier when she realized he had magic. He regained his compose and stood.

"You know of Collum do you not?" He asked as though the conversation earlier had not even happened. She struggled to keep her face solemn and decided to play along.

"Yes I have heard of him, not in the best manner but I heard if him nonetheless."

"Well you shall get to know him better, for he is coming to Garron two days hence. He will stay with you in your Chambers his entire stay."

She opened her mouth to protest but he continued.

"I will not here anything from you or you will have to answer to me."

"Like I'm afraid of that, honestly do you not remember the conversation earlier? I will not subject my self to such a low puny creature." Luca's nostrils flared, his vein in his forehead started to throb. He looked at Harris and then to Alice. His hands tightened into fists. He looked back at Harris and seemed to calm. Apparently he realized that she was sleeping in his chambers that night. H would deal with her later, until then he would wait. He unclenched his fists and walked around the desk. Harris and Brie where the only people besides Alice he had any respect for. He walked over to Harris gesturing toward a private room, that Alice wasn't allowed to enter. Harris gave her a look that told her he would tell her what Luca said later. Harris followed Luca into the room. Luca gave a mischievous smirk before closing the door. She sat and waited for what seemed like hours. She watched the sun set fully and the darkness appear. She started to doze off in the wooden chair before the door opened. Harris and Luca reappeared Luca smiling and Harris giving a fake smile. Luca didn't notice the fake smile; he wasn't around him enough to know. Luca and Harris said their goodbyes, they shook hands and Harris walked toward the door. Before he left he stopped bye Alice and said

"I'll see tomorrow little miss." He leaned down to give her a hug. "I will tell you everything tomorrow." He whispered before standing straight. He waved to Luca and left. Luca walked to the door and asked Brie to bring her a night gown. She scurried away and Luca turned and faced her. He looked into her eyes, gave her a smile, and walked back over to the desk.

"Now I know what you where writing. Inviting him to come and meet his so called 'bride'." Luca didn't respond, he merely sat at his desk and started to read another piece of parchment. She stood and walked to the desk. She put her hands on the opposite side of the desk; she tapped her indicating she was waiting for an answer. He put up his hand, then after a few moments answered.

"Actually no, I was merely accepting a request from his father."

"Why? You know I don't plan on marrying him." She answered slamming her foot on the ground. Not the most mature thing but it was the only thing keeping her from lunging over the desk and ringing his neck. He smiled and she knew his thoughts. If he couldn't persuade her he would make her come to like him. Let them become friends so she wouldn't hurt his feelings. This time he sank low, lower than striking someone when their down. She hated him with every fiber of her body; every crevice of her mind despised him. If he wanted to sink low than she would too. She opened her mouth to say something but bit it back. She cursed herself for even considering stooping to his level. If she acted they way he did she would be no better than he. She just punched her fist into the desk and walked away.

"Don't you want to know where you will be sleeping?" He asked with a smug look on his face. She stopped and turned around.

"Where will I be sleeping tonight, your highness?" She asked in a mock tone. He smiled and pointed toward his room. She let out a laugh, and put her hands to her hips.

"I rather sleep with the dogs." She muttered. He cocked an eye brow. Oops! Wrong thing to say, She thought.

"That can be arranged, but I rather not have you running away in the middle of the night. So I will set up a spot in my room so I can keep a close eye on you." He stood and was about to call for Brie when she entered with her night gown. He had better luck keeping her with the dogs than in his room. A war could be going on and he would not wake.

"Here you go sir. Anything else I can get you before turning in?"

"Yes, can you set up a spot in my room for which Alice will be sleeping?" Brie and Harris where the only two he would ask and not order, he had more respect for them then he did her. Not that they would decline there King of anything.

"Of course m'lord," She said bowing. She left the room and Luca summoned her to the chair. She walked over to the wooden chair and sat in it.

"Now, I am not about to tell you that you look good. Because you don't." He said pausing for a moment. There's Luca for you always straight to the point skipping the pleasantries. "I have arranged for a tailor to come and make you new clothes. Considering what you look like now I'm sure the king and his son would be repulsed. So I forbid you to wear common clothes until they have left." She wasn't about to be told what to wear. She liked the comfort of the breeches and cotton shirt.

"I will not be told what to wear; having to meet the king and his son is punishment enough. I refuse to dress the way you think I should." She started to stand but didn't she want to fight with, maybe she wouldn't have to sleep in his room if she did. He didn't so much as blink; he was trying to work his magic again. His eyes grew bright; she was hypnotized by their beauty. She wouldn't subject, she wouldn't but just to make him feel as though he could make her. She nodded. He gave a half smile and his eyes dimmed.

"Good, now go wash up and get ready for bed." With that he rose from the desk and walked into his room. She quickly washed with the help of Brie. She slid her night gown on and knocked on Luca's door.

"Come in," He answered from inside the room. She opened the door and went straight to her makeshift bed. She got under the covers and fell quickly to sleep. The next two day went by fast. By the end of the second day she had four new dresses. She hadn't been out of Luca's sight and hadn't had a chance to talk with Harris. The king and his son would be arriving in the morning and she would have to rise early to make herself "presentable".

**Chapter 4**

Broken Engagements 

She was awaken by Brie the next morning before sunrise. She groggily told Brie to go away but she was persistent. After twenty minutes of pleading with Alice to rise she finally did. She walked over to the table where breakfast was laid out. She quickly ate her breakfast and went back into Luca's room to retrieve one of her new gowns. It was her favorite out of the new ones. It was a beautiful floor length dress. There were many layers, the bottom being silk, and the middle being a soft fabric she forgot the name of and the top was a see threw material. She never remembered the names because she didn't really wear dresses that often. Her shoulders where bare and the straps on the sides fashioned to look like roses, there where made of fabric but beautiful nonetheless. It was brilliant red, when the sun hit it is shimmered like the sea. She slipped on her red matching slippers and walked over to Luca's mirror. She looked at herself and tried to decide weather or not to braid her hair. Finally she decided to leave it down. Her hair was long and reached to the small of her back. To her surprise she was excited, not to meet the king or Collum but to see their faces when they saw her. She was dazzling. She walked out of the room and headed toward the door. She wanted to show Alfred. When she reached the door she opened it. Not to her surprise there were two guards out side the door. Luca had put extra guards on her for in the last few days. Not for her protection but so she wouldn't run off before the king had arrived. She went to step out but the guard to the right shot out his left and to stop her.

"Excuse me!" She some what yelled.

"Sorry m'lady but I have strict orders to keep you indoors until his majesty returns." She ducked under his arm and attempted to run. She wasn't quick enough. The guard to the left reached out is arm and wrapped it around her waist. He lifted her off the ground and placed her back inside the door. She was seconds away from lunging at them both and killing them, when she thought of a plan. Her smile was another thing she was widely known for. It was said she could have anything she wanted if she only smiled and asked for it. She walked out and faced the guard. She looked up at him smiled.

"Please I only wish to go for a walk. Is that so harsh of a request?" She watched the guard's knee's shake. He stood up straight and she smiled again. He knee's shook again but this time she feared he'd fall. He was staring at her, eyes wide taking in her image. Then suddenly he looked past her and stood straight as if someone had taken a board and strapped it to his back. She wheeled around to see Luca riding up the road towards them. She turned back toward the guard curtsied and walked back in to the chambers. Confound it! She screamed in her head. It's as if he knows what I was trying to do! She quickly walked over to the wooden chair and sat down. After hearing Luca dismiss the guards he walked in. He also was dressed finely; he was dressed in shiny silver armor. She could see her reflection staring back at her. She turned her gaze from thee armor to Luca face, he seemed unhappy. She smiled knowing Luca was unhappy. His face hardened as if he knew why she was smiling.

"What's troubling you m'lord?" She asked trying to hide her smiling, but failing.

"It seems that Collum has turned ill and was unable to come." He answered walking over to the chair placed on the opposite side of his desk.

"How terrible," She added with mock concern. He looked at her and smiled, she didn't like when he smiled.

"Actually no." He paused "You will go to Therin to him since he is unable to come here to you." He sat back in his chair and gave her a look of utter satisfaction. She looked at him stupidly as if he had uttered something in a language she could not understand. He smiled again but this time showing teeth. When she finally realized her mouth was hanging open she closed it with a click of her teeth. She felt anger coursing threw her. She balled her hands into fists and clenched her jaw tight. It wasn't until he stood that she felt the pang of pain from her jaw. She released her jaw but only enough to stop the pain that now gave her a headache. He walked over to the door and called for Brie. He stood and waited for the older woman to come and answer his call. When she arrived he told her to pack provisions for the trip. He told her to have them ready by morning. By morning? Leaving already? How long has he known that he would not be coming? All these questions she would ask him as soon as his conversation was finished. Finally he shut the door and walked back to his chair. She stood from the chair fast enough to topple to it over. She released her balled fists and felt blood trickling down her hands.

"By morning? How long have you known that he wasn't coming?" she asked struggling to control a losing battle with her anger. She watched his face go hard expectant of what was coming.

"Yes, that way you will reach it in two days. How long I've known doesn't concern you. I suggest you start to pack, you will leave before sunrise." She stared at him in disbelief. How could he be so mean? How could he sit there and expect that she just go along with his plans? It had to end here. She started to say something and bit it back. This was the perfect opportunity. It was much earlier than she expected but still the perfect opportunity to make her escape. She let out a sigh of defeat.

"When am I expected to return?" She asked although she already knew the answer.

"Your not, you are to stay there until the wedding." He replied giving a shy half smile, waiting for an explosion.

"May I say goodbye to father Arthur and to……. Alfred?" She asked the making the last word break.

"Yes you may, Please change before you go you do not ruin your new gown." She gave a small smile, thanked him, and ran into the room.

She ran to the great hall she had lost her guards amongst the crowded streets. She hoped to see Alfred at the entrance but saw no one. She quickly walked over to where father Arthur was sitting. He looked up and gave her his best smile.

"Hello Alice. How's your morning been?"

"Not so good. I leave for Therin tomorrow before sunrise." His smile faded and he gave her a look of bewilderment.

"Wasn't the king and his son coming here?"

"The king's son has turned sick and is unable to travel. So Luca has arranged for me to go to him." She grabbed her knees and took in deep breaths as the impact of the run came over her. After a few moments she recovered and took the chair opposite father Arthur. The great hall was barren so they didn't whisper.

"When does His Majesty Luca plan to bring you back?"

"He doesn't, he plans on keeping me there until the wedding ceremony. But I see this as the perfect opportunity." She answered cocking her head slightly. He gave her a confused look then smiled.

"Ah, yes this does seem like the perfect opportunity for your escape. It's just ahead of schedule. What are you planning?"

"An early release! It takes two days to get there on a normal ride. Luca will undoubtedly quicken the pace to full speed. We will most likely get there in one and a half days, maybe only one." She realized she was speaking very loudly and quieted down hoping no one had heard. He put his hand to his chin and began to contemplate what was to happen. Many moments passed and she decided to start planning since it appeared that father Arthur had all ready began. They had counted on the snow to slow down the search party. That was now out considering snow was at least a month away. It was only fall, what could they count on if not snow to slow them down? He raised his head after what seemed like hours.

"I've got it!" He yelled. She looked up so fast she got serge of pain running down her neck. She put her hand on the nape of her neck and started to rub.

"I've got it!" He said again but a little quieter this time.

"What?" she asked still holding her hand to her neck.

"It absolutely perfect! This will ensure your escape,"

"Well what is it?"

"Well First…."

He told her of his plan, what they would do and how they would do it. He was right it was absolutely perfect, there was only one thing that could foil their plans. Luca. They would carry out the plans the next morning. She could barley contain her excitement. To be gone from this place is a blessing for her. She would no longer be held 'captive' in her chambers, she would no longer be constantly pestered by Luca to marry. After a few moments she said goodbye and left. She was going to find Alfred, if he didn't know of the plans then there would be no plans. She was right before it had been hours. The sun was setting and the light was quickly fading behind the forest. Only beams of light shown threw. She took off threw the streets, not having to weave now that most people had returned home to be with their families. When she reached the gates Alfred was walking toward her with a group of guards. She pulled her sword and stuck it in the ground off near the right gate door. Alfred knew this sign he would make up some reason to leave them and turn around. She looked back and they where about twenty feet away. She ducked behind a wooden barrel and tucked her self in as small as she could get her self. Even for her small frame a wooden barrel wasn't much coverage. She saw the first few men pass then she heard Alfred say something about losing his water skin and he would meet up with them later. She heard the grunts and groans of the men and waited until she could no longer hear the foot falls of the men. She stood to see Alfred walking toward the field. She took a step closer and then decided to just call his name.

"Alfred!" She half whispered. He turned around with a look of surprise.

"What are you doing out here?" He gave her a look she has never seen before. A look of anger.

"Are you angry with me?" He turned and continued to walk. He wasn't about to answer her so easily.

"Are you angry with me!" She asked again letting annoyance creep its way into her voice.

"Of course I'm not angry with you!" He replied in a voice she has only heard him use with peasants and criminals.

"Then way are you so angry? Why are you being so rude and……and….pigheaded?"

"You want to know why m'lady? Do you? Fine! I just learned that my friend is going away to see this prince, to marry this prince, and she is not to return! Even worse I cannot go with her to ensure her safety." He stomped off towards the woods. She ran to his side and was struggling to keep up with his long strides. When they reached the edge of the forest He stopped so abruptly she fell forward.

"What wrong?" She asked picking her self up and brushing off.

" We better stay away from the forest," He answered turning.

"Why? We have traveled these forests many times before why should we have any reason not to enter?" She started to walk forward. She only heard Alfred scream her name as she was pulled in to the forest.

**Chapter 5**

New friends

She saw nothing but blackness as she was being carried deeper into the forest. She heard dead leaves crunch under her captor's feet. She tried to wiggle her self free but that only made them tighten their grip. Her hands and feet where bound, she tried to scream but they had gagged her. She couldn't hear Alfred screaming any more, she wished she had listened and backed off. What can I do? How can I get away from these people? She thought as one of her captors tripped on what she thought was a tree root. Are they men? Are they women? She couldn't tell. They hadn't spoken and she was waiting to see if they spoke her language. Maybe she could plead for her life, maybe she could offer gold and jewels. She started to think of any escape plans possible. She couldn't think of anything. She didn't know where she was or how far they had gone. How fast are they traveling? She hit the ground with a thud. Her captors had dropped her. They started speaking to each other in a language she didn't understand. Where was her sword? She had left it back at the gates, without her sword she didn't a weapon. The bag was lifted off her head. She could see. It was dark out middle of the night she guessed. No one would find her, no one was coming. It was the only time she wished for Luca. The only time she wished she was at home in her prison. The only time in her week of knowing she was in Therin. They where all men, one was sitting to her right. He was clean shaven with dark features. Brown hair, and blue eyes. Her own people? The man turned to her and started speaking in the language she couldn't understand. She gave him a look of confusion. He stopped speaking and motioned for a man leaning against a tree ten feet away. He stood and walked over to her. He kneeled down in front of her, his features where the same as the clean shaven man. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He wasn't clean shaven like the man to her right but you could see his features as good. He was very handsome. High cheek bones and a face of a god. She tore her thoughts away from the man's face and back to what was happening. Did he have magic he was planning to use on her? She didn't want to think about it. She turned her face away, as fast as she had turned her face away the man grabbed it and placed it back. She looked into his eyes. They where starting to shine. She wanted to close her eyes, to fight the magic that was being used on her, but she couldn't. She was mesmerized by the light. She cursed herself for her weakness. Then the man spoke.

"Do you understand me?" He asked looking into her eyes. She heard his voice but didn't see his lips moving.

"Do you understand me?" He asked again. She nodded dumbly.

"Good," He looked back at the man who had first spoken to her. " She can understand you now." He looked back his eyes now the same shade of blue they started out in. He released her face and walked back over to the tree. The man to her right started speaking without words just as the other man had.

"Are you Alice?" He asked. Great these men captured me and they don't even know if I'm the right person. She thought looking at the man.

"That was very rude and I only wanted to confirm you of your identity." The man said giving her a look of annoyance. She blinked, she was dumbfounded. Can they read my thoughts? Can they understand what I'm thinking?

"Yes we can. But not all of us, only Edward and I can." She looked at him and then to Edward. She was furious, how dare they read my thoughts? That is completely rude.

"We are sorry m'lady but it is the only way we can speak to you."

"It still isn't right! I don't believe you have the nerve to break into my thoughts and read them at your will! I am completely appalled that you would even consider it!" She turned her face away from both men only to see another sitting on the other side.

"Please don't be angry with us. We're here to help you."

"Help me by stealing me away? By taking me from my home? That's hardly helping."

"We understand that m'lady, but you are almost to your eighteenth winter."

"So?"

"Hasn't Luca told you?"

"That I am to be married yes he has and I don't plan to. I refuse to be married to someone I have never met. " She turned he face back to the man. She saw confusion in his face.

"Isn't that what you where going to tell me?" She asked

"No m'lady I was going to tell you you're going to be receiving your magic."

"My magic? What are you talking about? I don't have any magic."

"You will. On your birth day you will receive your powers. What your powers are we do not know."

"So what are you doing here? Why did you take me?"

"We are here to help you develop your powers to become stronger."

"Why me how do you know I will have any significant powers?"

"Because you are the daughter of King John and Queen Juliana."

"You knew my parents?"

"Yes we helped them develop theirs as we will yours."

"Whose we?' She asked still stunned that they knew her parents.

"We as in the temple I work for. Neither I nor Edward here has ever truly met your parents but the instructor that has been training me has."

"How long have you been training?"

"I have been training for six months but secretly. That's a story for a different time."

She shook her thoughts from that conversation and focused on what was happening now.

"What about my home? My friends?"

"You will see them again, but not for a while. You have a month and three days until you receive your powers and we are going to help you prepare for what is to come." She sat contemplating what had happened in the last few hours. Wait.

"Can you not listen for a moment please," This felt weird asking these men to stay out of her head while she thought.

"Sure," She felt a small door close in her brain. A few hours ago she was sitting in the great hall trying to figure out how to escape. She was not an hour ago speaking with Alfred. How at first she despised these men. Now she was discovering she was going to have powers and these people wanted to help. Not only did they want to help they had taught her parents. Some where deep inside she felt she could trust them. She waved her hand signaling they could reenter her mind.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes, I have a question."

"Yes,"

"Why didn't you wait until after I already got my powers?"

"Because you would have gone mad," This voice wasn't the man's voice she was talking to earlier and it startled her.

"Edward?" She asked knowing the answer

"Yes,"

"You scared me,"

"I know I'm sorry," She looked over to the man sitting next to her. She realized she hadn't asked his name.

"Um……Zertos." He answered already knowing what she was going to ask.

"Ok Zertos, why would I have gone mad?"

"Because your mind would not expect the mental stress that comes when you receive your powers. Your mind would go into a constant state of shock. We don't wish to see you running around like a mad man with no wits at all." They cared, they truly cared. They didn't wish to harm her, they wished to keep her from harm.

"Yes, we do m'lady. We wish to keep you safe from any harm that might come your way." He smiled and she felt her heart skip. Don't think about it! Don't think about it! I wonder if he likes me. Dang it don't think about it! He let out a chuckle, and stood. Dang it!

"Don't worry about it. Well you should get some sleep, we have a two day journey ahead of us."

"Ok, good night." She felt the door in her mind close. Zertos walked over a bedroll and a pillow. He unbound her hands and feet and set about making his own bed. She laid out the bed roll and climbed in. She fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

She awoke the next morning laying side by side to Zertos. He was still sleeping; she stood and walked off into the woods to think. How had this happened? How had my life taken such a drastic turn for the better? Or worse? She didn't know. So far it was better. True there was a few down sides. First she wouldn't see Alfred, Arthur, or Brie until her training was complete. How long would her training last? A month? A year? A decade? She was very confused. Half of her screamed for her to run. Urged her to get far away from Zertos and Edward. The other half wanted her to stay. Wanted to learn more about what was to come. Learn how to control her powers. Finally she decided to stay until she found a reason to leave. She headed back towards the camp. She looked around, where was she? She had wandered too far, not noticing where she went in her thinking. Great! Now I'm lost! She scanned the ground. She found a spot where the undergrowth had been trampled on. She walked threw the undergrowth until she saw the camp. Finally! She walked over to the camp and realized it wasn't her own. It was a search a party for her. Luca had sent guards. Harris was among them. He was sleeping in a bed roll that was at least two sizes to small. She crept toward him not wanted to wake him. He was snoring loudly. She was surprised that the other guards where able to sleep. Next to him was a little mound of sand and dirt. She smoothed out the mound and drew a picture of her sword, and wrote under it "Let peace guide you to your destiny." She used to tell Harris that all the time when she was in her preteens. She stood and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, and headed back into the woods. She traveled the forest for an hour before she gave up. She plopped down on the mossy forest floor.

"I give up!" she yelled throwing her hands into the air. "How do I get my self into these messes? How do I end up in the forest lost? Why did I have to wonder?" She laid back and looked up. The sun shone little threw thick canopy. She laid there for a long while and started to doze. She closed her eye lids and fell asleep.

She awoke in the same spot she had fallen asleep. It was dark now and she was all alone. Not that she was scared but she didn't like being alone in woods she knows nothing about. She stood and brushed the moss and fall leaves off of her. She looked around but was unable to see anything. There was minimal light coming threw the canopy and it only helped her distinguish between shapes. She started to think how she could find a way out find Zertos and Edward. She tried calling out to them. Calling their names and yelling other things that might get there attention. Nothing. Maybe she could talk to them with her mind. She sat down cross legged. She didn't know how this would work but she had to try. She concentrated and talking to Zertos.

"Hello?" She called, nothing. "Hello?" She called again.

"Alice!" Zertos answered.

"Zertos! I'm lost and I can't find my way back!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm lost! If I knew where I was I wouldn't be here I would be there!"

"I know these woods describe where you are."

"I don't know there is this little creek and a really big tree with a hint of red in the bark."

"Anything else?"

"Umm there is this rock shaped like a wheel here, and that's about all."

"Ah, I know where you are! Hold on one moment I will be there shortly." The door in her brain closed. She stood and waited. Moments later Zertos appeared out of thin air. She gasped a fell backward. She landed with a thump on her rear.

"Ouch!" She yelped.

"Sorry did I scare you?" He asked. She hated how she couldn't tell weather or not they where in her head.

"No people appear out of thin air all the time." She answered standing as rubbed her rear end. He let out a low chuckle. She loved his chuckle. Dang it! I can't think those things when they can read my thoughts. He gave another low chuckle and reached out his hand. She gave him a look of confusion.

"You can only run as fast as me if we are touching"

"Ah so your one of those runners." She had meant it to be a statement but he answered as if it was a question.

"That I am." He gave a smile showing his perfectly white teeth. "Now grab my hand." She hesitated then took his hand. It was warm to the touch. His fingers engulfed hers and in seconds they where zooming threw the tree. He was weaving in and out of trees like she had with the town's people. She wanted to close her eyes but couldn't for fear she would hit a tree. Her head started to spin like when Harris spun her around by her hands as a child. As fast as they had started they had stopped. She would have fallen if Zertos wouldn't have grabbed her waist. He helped her steady herself. Even then she sank to her knees. Her head was still spinning, and she felt as though she would puke. Her stomach rolled and twisted. She laid back on the soft earth.

"Alice are you alright?" Zertos asked bending over and laying his hand on her stomach. This was the first person in many years that had used her name without 'your majesty' in front of it. She shook her head.

"I'm feeling a little bit queasy from the run. Give me a few moments and I'll be fine." She looked into his eyes and saw fear and worry. Her words had given him no comfort. She reached up her hand and laid it on his cheek.

"Really I'll be fine. Don't worry, and don't be scared I get this way when I move to fast." She gave him a reassuring smile. With that he nodded and stood. After a moment of consideration he moved away to talk with the other men. She didn't feel the little door in her mind shut so she didn't dare think of anything that would embarrass her. She laid there for at least ten minutes before feeling the strength to sit up. As she went to sit up the queasy feeling returned. She laid back down and cursed her self for being so weak. Zertos walked back over and stood above her looking down.

"Feel any better?" He asked. She saw worry creeping back into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Sure!" She lied. She wasn't feeling any better but she didn't want him to worry.

"Don't lie to me Alice." He said humor creeping into his eyes. "I can read your thoughts."Of course how could she have over looked that little factor? I'm still getting used to it she told herself looking for an excuse. After a half hour she was fully recovered. She stood and brushed the dirt and dead leaves from her self.

"Are you well enough to travel?" Edward asked. His voice still startled her. She wasn't used to speaking with him.

"Yes, I'm all better now." She answered turning toward Edward. She looked around and realized the other men where no longer there.

"Where are the other men?" She asked Zertos who stood behind her.

"Couldn't be trusted, simple as that." Edward answered. I must still be in Edwards 'spiritual link'.

"He means they where having unpleasant thoughts about you." Zertos said stepping in front of her. She didn't understand. Apparently she led a 'sheltered life'.

"What he is trying to say is they wanted you for them self's." She realized what he meant and flushed.

"We are here to keep you safe and subjecting you to those men was a risk we weren't willing to take." Zertos said grabbing her shoulders.

"Weren't they like your group?"

"Our group?"Edward asked.

"People like y---us?"

_"_Hardly. Just people we hired to help bring you safely to our home. They were not needed."

"Why are not needed anymore?"

"Because Alice we……expected more defiance from you. Zertos admitted. But since you show no sign of running off we see them as an unnecessary precaution" She felt apperceive that they trusted her, yet they could read her mind so they would know if she planned to run off. She shrugged off her thoughts.

"Where to now?" She asked looking at Zertos and realizing he was holding her shoulders. She hadn't felt him put his hands there and suddenly felt uncomfortable. He realizing this removed his hands and stepped back.

"To our home in Therin."

"Therin?" She remembered she was supposed to arrive there tomorrow and meet Collum her husband to be.

"That is who you're supposed to be married to?" Edward said half stumbling on the words.

"Yes, is there a problem?" She asked looking at Edward and then to Zertos.

"No, no problem." Zertos answered shooting a look at Edward and saying something in their language. She wasn't sure what they said but she knew it was about the thought that she just had. She tried to read Zertos's mind but she couldn't.

"Was this about my thought?" She asked knowing even if it was they wouldn't give her a straight answer.

"Yes." Edward answered with surprising honesty. Zertos shot Edward another glare. Then turned to her.

"That is another story for another time. For now let pack up and get moving."

"Wait, wait you keep saying that. I want to know the story."

"I cannot tell you."

"Why? Don't I have a right to know?"

"Yes you do, but you can't know now. I will explain everything later. For now we must take you to see our instructor."

"One more question. But this one is for Edward."

Yes?" Asked Edward some what surprised.

"How long have you trained? And what is your power?"

"That's two questions m'lady."

"Common please." She gave him a full smile one the one she was famous for. He looked at her and sighed.

"That smile of yours really does have an impact on me. Well I've been training for three years. That would make me twenty one to answer the question you where about to ask. I have two abilities. The first one you already know. Reading minds and giving other people the ability to read mind, temporarily of course. Second: this one is not as powerful yet; I can create fire."

"Oh. That's interesting." She said not knowing what else to say. She was still skeptical about the whole powers thing. Not that she doubted them. She was sure they existed; she experienced the after effect of one of them. She just wasn't sure of that she was hearing. She had only found out that they truly existed not a week ago.

"We understand. Most people are completely unaware of them. I was until four years ago." Edward looked at her and smiled a crooked smile. His smile was the only thing that made him look human. His face and body where those of a god. Edward gave a chuckle. Dang it! She forgets that they can read her mind. She gave a shy half smile and turned to face Zertos.

"Let's get going then." She looked around and realized nothing was her own. "There's nothing here that is mine."

"On the contrary miss." Edward turned around to and grabbed something behind him. He pulled her sword from behind his back. She smiled and gave an excited sequel. Both the men laughed. She ran forward and grabbed the sword. She could hardly believe it was there, if she wasn't holding it she wouldn't have.

"But I left it at the gates!" she exclaimed still gazing at it waiting for it to disappear.

"Zertos here ran and grabbed it."

"How did you know I needed it?"

"We have been watching you for a month now and we know how much you treasure it."

"Thank you!" She screamed giving both men a hug. When she realized what she had done she blushed. She looked at Zertos and then to Edward who where also blushing. After a few moments of an awkward silence Edward finally spoke.

"We better get moving or your search party will undoubtedly find us."

"Right." She grabbed her barrowed bed roll and pillow. She wrapped the pillow inside the bedroll and fastened it with two leather thongs given to her by Zertos. Once they where all packed they set out for their two day journey.

**Chapter 6**

Preparations 

It had taken a half a day longer than expected to reach their destination. They where caught up in a fall thunderstorm that delayed them half of the second day. They waited until morning to continue traveling. They arrived at the temple at noon. When they reached the temple they where exhausted, muddy, and hungry. Their clothes stank and where in sore need of washing. They walked threw the doors. Every one in the entrance hall looked up with surprise. She didn't even pretend to smile, not that she had the strength to anyway. Zertos called over one of the monks. He spoke to him in the language she didn't understand. After a few moments of speaking the monk hurried off.

"What did you tell him? She asked warily looking at Zertos."

"Told him to tell our instructor we have returned with you." He gave her a tired half smile. They waited five minutes before the monk Zertos had spoken to returned. He spoke to Zertos who nodded in the appropriate places. She only knew that by the tone in the monk's tone of voice. Finally the conversation ended and the monk returned to what he was doing. Zertos looked at her and spoke in the language she didn't understand. Mid sentence he stopped.

"Sorry I forget so easily that you don't speak Therin. He said that we will meet with the instructor for a moment then be sent to get some well needed rest" She nodded not having energy to speak. They had slept little on their journey, not wanting to waste anytime. Not that sleeping as a waste of time but the earlier she started her training the better. They moved to a door at the top right hand corner of the large room. Zertos held open the door for her and Edward to pass threw. The room was slightly smaller than the entrance hall but held more beauty. The floor was polished marble with a greenish tint to it. Along the walls where books upon books some looked older than she. In the center of the room was a desk much like Lucas. Although papers weren't scattered a crossed it. There were three chairs set across from the desk as if they had been laid out for them. Behind the desk was an elderly man, at least fifty winters. Could this really be their instructor? Well I suppose he isn't training them physically but mentally. It made sense to her tired mind, but someone could tell her swine flew and she would have believed it. The man looked up and smiled.

"Welcome!" He said rising. He was speaking her language. "Please take a seat I will be with you in a moment." He sat back down and motioned for monk she hadn't noticed when she entered. The monk walked over to him. They exchanged a few words, she heard what they where saying. He was telling the monk to set a private room for her and to prepare the men's rooms. Ha! They have to share a room. The two men hurried to their seats as if eager to speak with the instructor. She moved slowly as if her feet where weighed to the floor. When she reached her seat she plopped down, longley waiting for the chance to sit. The instructor looked up with a smile that quickly faded when he saw what condition her party was in.

"I'll get right to the point. I'm sure that Edward and err…. Zertos here have explained why we have brought you here." He said giving Zertos a funny look. She wanted to ask why but the words stuck in her throat. She didn't feel as though she could ask him any questions. She could feel the power and authority that vibrated from him. She nodded dumbly to his words not knowing weather it was a question or a statement.

"Good. Now I will not tell you this is all roses and sunshine because it's not. This training is mentally and psychically challenging. The first few weeks it will feel like your mind and body will fall apart. It is challenging beyond anything you have ever endured. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Her words came how harsh even to her.

"Good, if that's all go to your rooms. M'lady there is a monk waiting for your clothes. He will wash them and return them by the time you awake. There is also a bath being prepared." A bath, a bed, and clean clothes, that's all she had wished for when she arrived and she was going to receive every one of them.

---------------------------

She finished her bath and wrapped a towel around her self. She was cold for staying in the water to long. Her hair was soft and smelled of lilac. There was an assortment of sweet smelling soaps waiting for her when she entered the wash room. She gladly climbed in the steaming water. Now she was off to bed. She entered her room. It was larger than her relaxing room and her sleeping chambers combined, and that was saying a lot. To the right a sliver vanity set sat in the corner. A few feet away were two glass doors. She walked over to them, opened them and walked threw. There was a balcony with a beautiful view of the forest. She could almost see above the trees. She looked down, bad idea. She felt dizzy and doubled over. She fell backwards hitting her head on the stone, she blacked out. She opened her eyes to see Zertos hovering above her, worry plastered on his face. She blinked to see if he would disappeared, he didn't. She tried to sit up but her stomach swam. She laid back again wishing the feeling away.

"Are you all right? What happened?" Fear and worry sounded strong in his voice.

"I'm fine, this happens when I look down from high places." She gave a small smile. Then it occurred to her, how did he know I had fallen?

"I was err…..coming to say good night and heard you fall." He answered before she could ask. She wanted to ask how you hear someone fall on stone, but she didn't have the energy. He seemed somewhat relieved probably that she wasn't hurt. That wasn't it she couldn't put her finger on it. She would think clearly when she had a good rest. Zertos held out his hands and she took the gladly. He walked her over to her bed.

"I will see you when you wake m'lady."

"Don't."

"Don't what"?

"Call me m'lady. Alice will do just fine." He nodded and walked toward the door. He opened it and said without turning,

"Good night Alice." Then he was gone. The bed was huge. A bed fit for a queen. There was a canopy that reached the floor all the way around the bed. The only thing she didn't like was that it was all pink. She would have to change that. She climbed in, it was like her own little world. Completely cut off and away from her problems. Or maybe it just because so was so tired. She pulled the covers back and climbed in. She laid her head back against the cloud like pillows. She felt safe and content in her little world, but how long would it last? She shook her head to rid her thoughts and drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------

When she awoke it was dark out side. The moon shown threw the lace Curtains. She pulled herself from bed. She needed to use the pivity. She put her feet on the floor; it was cold and felt damp. On the floor next to the bed someone had laid out a pair of pink slippers. I'm going to have to shake them of the pink thing, she thought slipping on the slippers. She got half way to the door when she realized she didn't know where the pivity was. She hadn't had the 'grand tour' yet and had no idea where anything was. She decided to look, no harm in looking right? She eased the door open as if she needed to. She was too used to creeping around. She walked down the long hall. It was lined with doors, none of them were marked. Great. She didn't want to wake anyone by opening the wrong door. She decided to wait until she was able to ask some one. She started back towards her room when a door behind her opened. It was Zertos. He looked tired and his hair was a big mess above his brilliant face.

"What's wrong Alice?" He asked rubbing his hand threw his matted hair.

"Nothing, I was looking for a pivity but none of these doors are marked." She felt stupid and had realized she probably looked as bad as he. He smiled his white teeth showing in the near dark.

"It's this way follow me." He motioned to the end of the hall. He waited until she reached him and they walked together.

"Would you like me to wait?" He asked leaning on the wall next to the door.

"Why would I need you to wait?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"In case you get lost trying to find your room." She knew perfectly well where her room was but asked him to stay anyway. When she was finished she and Zertos walked back to her room. They stood outside her door she didn't want to open it yet.

Well if that's all I will be getting back to bed. He said giving her a smile. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Yes that's all thank you for your help." She opened the door she was one step in when Zertos grabbed her arm. He leaned forward and kissed her. She sat frozen as his lips pressed against hers. When he released her arm she sat frozen, eyes staring at him. He turned and walked back to his room. Before he entered he looked at her.

"I will see you in the morning Alice." Then he stepped in and closed the door. She sat there for a few minutes stunned. After realization hit her she smiled and walked in to her room.

The instructor was right in every sense. The kind man she had met before seemed like a dream compared to what she was going through now.

The image of a nice decent man who wanted to help faded away after breakfast. She had finished up and went up to her room to change. Her clothes where laid out on the bed when she entered the room. They hadn't been lying when they said they had watched her. Brown breeches and a white cotton shirt laid on the bed with grey boots laying on the ground. They had known exactly what she wore. She quickly got dressed and headed back to the dining hall. She was excited but not to start her lessons but to see Zertos. The memory of the night before flooded back. She felt another jolt of excitement and ran faster. In her excitement she missed the last step of the stairs and tumbled forward. She shot her hands out instinctively to brace her fall. She hit the ground with a thud. She felt a surge of pain coming from her right wrist. She pulled her hand to her chest and cradled it. She pulled herself into a ball and sat there trying to fight back the burning sensation of tears. After a few moments she stood and headed toward the dining hall but at a walk. She didn't want to take another chance of hurting herself. She entered to see the instructor and Zertos having a conversation. They both looked over at her. Zertos's face contorted in worry. She realized she was still cradling her and. She immediately released her hand and let it fall to her side. The instructor didn't seem the least bit concerned. He turned back to Zertos said a few words and sent him away. She felt disappointment as he walked out of the room

"Don't worry you will see me tonight." She heard in her head. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Thank you Zertos, See you tonight." She Said. She felt the little door in her mind close.

"First we will start you in learning Therin." Said the instructor moving with gracefully over to a door in the left corner. His voice startled her and she jumped. She had forgotten he was there. He motioned for her to join him and she hurried toward him. He held open the door for her to pass threw. She quickly walked threw, when she entered she saw a desk with four books opened and poised for reading. She started to walk towards the books when the instructor put his hand in front of her. She gave him a questioning look.

"Don't be so hasty my child." She cringed. She hated being called child. She wanted to say something but bit it back not wanted to offend him or worse make him angry on the first day.

"First you must show me your writing. That's if you know how." He gave her a look that made her furious. What did he think I wasn't schooled? She had mastered lessons that would have taken years in just two. He pointed to a small table off to the left corner. On it laid a dozen rolls of parchment and even more quills. There where only three bottle of ink. She was insulted and didn't know why. She marched over to the table and sat down.

"What is it you want me to write?" She asked turning to look at the instructor.

"I want you to write your name over and over again on to two rolls of parchment. If I'm satisfied we will move on to the next lesson. If I'm not you will do it again and again until I am." He was gone before she could protest. She unrolled a sheet of parchment and began. It took two and a half hours to complete. She didn't rush she wanted to make it perfect so she wouldn't have to repeat the lesson. She looked at her handy work. It said Alice all the down to the bottom of the page. There where four rows each with Alice written ten times. She thought he would be pleased, all her teachers had been. Some even said she had the best handwriting they had ever seen. She stood leaving her assignment on the table. She walked over to the door and opened it. She walked through only to see the instructor walking towards her. She went back in the room and waited. He entered and walked over to the table with out so much as looking at her. He bent down to look. He had only looked of no more than a second before turning to her.

"Not good enough." He said face blank unreadable. She waited for a sigh that he was joking. It never came. When she realized he wasn't joking she stared at him.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked still stunned that he thought her work 'wasn't good enough'.

"It's not for you ask. Now redo it." He strode from the room. She stood there as if her feet where rooted to the ground. She stood there trying to decide whether or not she should just to storm from the room and leave, or stay and do what he says. She finally decided to stay and listen. She spent the next four hours redoing the lesson to perfection. She had even redone one twice because she thought it wasn't good enough. If he thought these weren't good enough she was going to declare him a mad man. There was only half a dozen rolls of parchment left and four quills. She had thrown away two quills for fear they would blot. She had used an ink bottle and a half and her fingers where starting to turn black. She walked over to the door, when she reached for it, the instructor opened the door and walked in.

"Finished?" He asked his face still unreadable. She nodded and he walked over to the table and inspected her work.

"It will do." He turned to her with the slight smile on his face. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Now I want you to write my name is Alice on to two rolls of parchment. I will be back in three hours and I expect it done and I expect it to be to my liking."

"Excuse me sir, what is the point of this lesson?"

"First don't call me sir always, and I mean always call me instructor. Second that is for me to know and you to find out." She strode from the room again. He was flustered but she obeyed. Good doggy! She said to herself walking back over to the table. Maybe I will get a treat if I do what he says. She finished just as instructor entered the room.

"Finished?" He asked.

"Yes, I am in need of bandages. My fingers are bleeding."

"I did not ask what you need. I only asked if you had what I needed." She wanted to jump across the room and ring his throat. Instead she kept her face blank and unreadable. She nodded and he walked over to her work. He shook his head slightly as if disappointed.

"No good, you'll have to do it again." He said it with no emotion at all, in fact it seemed like it annoyed him.

"Fine," She said walking over to table and sat and for the third time that day started to write. By the time she finished her fingers no longer bled. They had stopped the first hour. She looked down at her work; scanning it to see any way she could make an improvement. Nothing. She stood from her chair and walked over to the door. She waited to see if instructor would come through the door. When he didn't she opened it and peered out. It was dark. No light coming through the windows. She hadn't realized how long she had spent in that room. She expected to see her instructor waiting for her to finish but instead saw a completely deserted room. She let out a frustrated sigh. Great. Should I leave or should I stay? He would probably scorn me either way. She decided to go to sleep on the couch by the entrance to the dining hall. This way he can't scorn me for leaving and he can't scorn me for not sleeping. She sat down on the couch, comfortable enough. She laid her head on the couch. She thought of Zertos. Lair! I didn't see you tonight. She fell asleep only seconds later.

**Chapter 7**

Lessons

For two weeks she had continued to write exactly what the instructor told her to. After the first day he had her writing strange words and writing there meaning next to them. By the end of the week she knew every word by heart and what the meaning was for each one. Most of them where basic. Hello, good evening, good night, how are you, and good bye. There was many more she couldn't name off for it would take more time than she was willing to give. Her instructor would come in and talk using these words. She thought it was something he had made up. She learned halfway through the second week that he had taught her Therin. How could she have missed that? She took it for a stupid lesson she was being forced to write and memorize. Yet he had taught her Therin. After that moment she never gave a second guess to his lessons or got angry when he made her stay up late and redo a lesson. He was helping her; he just had a great way of hiding it. She hadn't seen Zertos since her first lesson. She hadn't seen Edward since they arrived. She wondered where they are and what they are doing. Maybe they are around here. She couldn't know if Luca had been here. She spent every waking hour in her lessons. There are only four times in the day when she isn't doing her lessons. Eating Breakfast, diner, washing, and sleeping. She never had time for the evening meal, and rarely had time for diner. She was exhausted mentally and physically. Her hands where raw and stung, but she never complained.

The next morning she dressed quickly and went to meet her instructor. When she entered the room he was waiting for her, as usual. It had become a normal routine. Every morning she would come in and he would greet her with a 'good morning Alice'. She felt something different in the air and couldn't put her finger on it. She pushed the feeling back and decided she was only tired.

"Good morning Alice." Her instructor said as he turned from the large table in the center of the room. She hadn't gotten to sit there in the two weeks she had been doing lessons. She smiled and gave a slight bow placing her right arm across her stomach. She thought if she did that he would appreciate it.

"Good morning instructor." She stood straight and gave him a wiry expression. She was trying to show how right he had been when he told her she would be tired beyond all thought. She saw something behind his eyes and took it as an expression gratitude for showing him he was right. He walked over to the little table which had her lessons laid out a crossed it.

"Come," He called reaching the table and turning to face her. She walked over obediently to join him. He gestured to the table where she had suspected her lesson was. When she looked down there was but a single piece of parchment. On it the words 'You Passed' where written in her instructor's perfect hand. She faced him and gave a look of confusion. He smiled and threw his hands in the air. She was startled and took a step back.

"You passed!" He yelled with his voice loud and approving.

"What do you mean I passed?" She asked giving him a look she would a mad man.

"Don't look at me that way I'm not a mad man. I'm merely congratulating you for passing the test."

"What test?"

"The test of loyalty the test if obedience, and most importantly the test of trust. You're a smart one, only took you a week and a half. Zertos on the other hand," He stopped and gave her a humorous look. "Took him a month." He gave her a mischievous smile.

"Now on to more important lessons." He walked to the large table at the center of the room.

"Come here." He said at her in his usual blank face. Any hint of his humorous self gone as fast as it came. She walked over to the large table and saw four stacks of books. They all contained at least nine books in each stack. Some as small as the width of her index finger some thinker than her wrist. She stared at the books wide eyed.

"Do not worry child, these books are for you to complete over time." She let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a little. He was the only person she let call her child.

"Oh and from now on you will be getting all of your meals and a full night's sleep." She was so happy she could have rapped her arms around the man and spun him around. She didn't think he would like that so she settled for her famous smile.

"Thank you instructor." She said still giving him her best smile.

"Please relax. All the things I did before was all an act. My heart isn't really made of ice." He said giving her a warm smile. Wow he was a good actor, and she told him so. He let out a laugh so loud she thought the books would shake of the shelves. When he stopped laugh he looked at her admiringly.

"How long did it take Edward?" She asked trying to keep the mood light. She didn't want to start her lessons any more than she wanted her head cut off. He gave her a serious looked. She had done the opposite; the tension in the room was so thick she could almost see it. What had she said wrong? Why is he giving her that look?" What is tat look? Fear? Disappointment? Uncertainty? She couldn't understand it. When she first met him he didn't seem contemptuous toward Edward. In fact he seemed pleased to see him. Then again she couldn't recall him ever looking at Edward. Why would he make that kind of face when she spoke of Edward? She couldn't see why he would be. On the two day travel to the temple She and Edward had grown close. Like the big brother she never had. They had spent and entire half day learning each others pasts. He never spoke of anything that would conclude that the instructor and he didn't like each other. She and Edward had spent time learning each others likes and dislikes. Old stories of each others pasts. She wondered why her instructor was so…she couldn't think of the word to describe the face he was making. Why wonder why not just ask him.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked looking into his wise grey eyes. He shook his head and turned toward the books.

"No. No I'm fine. Now on to the more important lessons." He answered pointing to the stack of books on the table. She decided to end the conversation. Upsetting someone isn't something she wanted to do. She looked at the books and read there bindings. Discovering Your Powers, Developing your Powers, Controlling your Powers and so on.

"These you need to read in two weeks, but do not worry it doesn't take as long as you think. Now these three books," He said pulling three books of the stack closest to her. "Are most important. You need to have these read by the end of this week." It was the tree books she had read the bindings to. It seems she wouldn't get as much sleep as she thought. Maybe she wouldn't have to spend all her time in this stone prison.

"Am I permitted to take these books to my room?" This way she could sit on her balcony in the sunlight instead of in a dark windowless room.

"Of course, these are temporarily yours. No one in the temple will use them. And we aren't expecting any new arrivals. The next we must recruit us only five years of age." He smiled at her and looked at the books. "If you haven't any questions then I must return to my duties." She thought of asking why he gave her that look when she mentioned Edward but she didn't want to upset him again.

"No I don't have any questions about my lessons but I do have one for you."

"Yes?" He asked raising one eye brow.

"What's with all the pink in my room?" She gave him a look of mock exasperation. He let out chuckle and looked back at her.

"We do not know what it is you like, we have only had two girls since this temple open fifty years ago. I was only a baby then and my father ran the temple but there is no records of any girls besides the two I have encountered."

"Really, who were they?" She asked feeling her body fill with excitement.

"You and your mother."

"My mother? So the only girls that you've had are me and my mother. Why is that? Why aren't there any other girls?" He gave her a look of consideration.

"It's not that it isn't normal for girls to have powers because they do. Girls usually go mad under the mental stress. Men have something that prevents that. We haven't discovered what that is yet but were working on it."

"How do you know I won't go mad?" She asked her eyes pleading for an answer.

"Because I can see the future Alice. I saw you and you weren't mad." She stared at him in disbelief. He smiled and strode from the room. I didn't know he could see in the future. I wonder how much he can see. How far into the future can he see? Years? Months? Days? Can he see the past also? She wouldn't get any answers standing around like an idiot. She picked up the three books and walked through the door. Her instructor was sitting at his desk. She walked up to him. She wanted to ask so many questions, she wondered how many he would answer.

"May I ask you a few questions?" She asked tightly holding her books to her chest.

"You may ask one, then you and I have work to do." He said not looking up from his work. His voice the same as the first two weeks, hard and humorless. She wanted to ask about his powers but that would raise so many others. She could ask about Zertos. There was so many questions she wanted to ask and couldn't decide. Finally she decided to ask when Zeros will be returning.

"He will be back when he's back." He answered.

"That's not an answer! It's not fair!" She half yelled claiming the attention of everyone else in the room.

"You didn't ask me to be fair. You didn't tell me to tell you exactly when he would return if in fact he's gone at all. Now I have much to attend to, this temple doesn't run itself. So if you would kindly go to your room or back in there so I could finish that would be much appreciated." He said with a tone in his voice that said that was the end of the conversation. The whole time he had spoken to her he never looked up. She sat stunned, staring. She sat there for a long time just staring. Unable to move or think. Why was this happening? Why can't I move? She was rooted to the floor. She finally got the nerve to walk away. When she started speaking the instructor jumped as if startled.

"Fine I will go to my room." The instructor looked around the room as if he didn't know she had said that. She decided she would go to her room and read the books she was assigned. She strode from the room still wondering why her instructor had acted that way. She started up the stairs to her room. The books where heavier than she thought and she lost her balance. She swayed and started to fall. A hand reached out in front of her and grabbed her arm. With amazing force she was pulled into the persons arms.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked concern woven into his deep voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you." She said in embarrassment. She hated being so clumsy and always in need of someone's help. She looked for the books and they where piled neatly beside her. She looked up into his blue eyes.

"Thank you, I lost my balance. Those books are heavier than they look."

"No problem." He said releasing his grip on her. She bent down to pick the books up. When she did she couldn't stand straight. She placed the books back on the floor planning to carry them one by one to her room. She grabbed one and looked at Edward.

"Let me help you with those." He picked up the books and took the one from her hands. "I see instructor has taught you Therin."

"Thank you, and yes he has. Though I didn't notice at the time." She admitted. She walked towards her room, she could hear Edward following close behind. She opened the door and told him to place them on her silver vanity set. She was so happy to see him, she walked over and gave him a hug. He seemed startled and stiffened under her arms. She pretended not to notice.

"I'm so happy to see you! How have you been?" She asked excitedly Edwards presence only now sinking in. He gave her favorite half smile.

"I know you're happy to see me." She looked at him with a surprised look. He took his finger and tapped the side of his head.

"Oh yeah I forgot. But you can hardly blame me, I haven't seen you in two weeks." She said to Edward using her mind. He let out a deep chuckle.

"I suppose I can't blame you. But you can't blame me either." He said with his voice instead of him mind. She felt the little door close and was grateful to be alone in her thoughts.

"And why not?" She asked letting mock anger creep into her voice.

"I have been away until this morning. Instructor sent me out to see how your search party has been doing. To my understanding they gave up a week ago, taking you for dead. Or at least that's what I heard." She knew what he meant. He had read the minds of the guards.

"How is Alfred doing?" She asked feeling pain sink into her heart.

"He hasn't been seen since he went after us that day we 'stole' you. They take him for dead too, though they didn't send out a search party for him." Her pain was either showing on her face or Edward was intruding on her thoughts. He grabbed her arm and walked her over to the chair in front of the vanity set. She sat down gratefully and looked up at him.

"I wonder how he is doing. He must be so worried about me." She looked down and stared at the floor.

"Are you crying?" He asked looking down at her. She hadn't even realized she was, but now she couldn't stop them. She let her tears out and started to sob. Edward kneeled down in front of her and took her into his arms. She buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed. Edward stoked the back of her head and whispered comforting words into her ears. She sobbed for what seemed like hours. When she finally pulled away she saw Edwards's shirt was drenched at the shoulder with her tears. She wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I'm sorry," She said as her voice broke from crying. She tried to wipe away some of the tears on his shirt with her sleeve, but it didn't help much.

"I'm sorry," She said again, " I sorry! I'm sorry I'm so weak. I'm sorry that I need everyone to take care of me! I'm sorry you---" Edward put his hand to her mouth.

"Shhh. It's ok, what are brothers for any how?" He smiled at her and she felt not so alone. As if she had some one she could count on. He pulled her back into his arms. They sat there for an uncountable amount of moments before he released her. He looked at her as if to make sure she was ok.

"I'm fine now, thank you." She gave him a small smile and pulled away fully. He was reluctant fearing if he let go she might fall apart.

"I'm fine." She said again glad that her voice was going back to normal. She looked out the window and stared for many moments. When she regained her composer she looked back at Edward.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked feeling relieved that her voice didn't break.

"Yes,"

"Is there something going on between you and instructor?" He looked at her with a blank face. He put his hand to his mouth and rubbed his fingers on his chin decided whether or not to tell her.

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Why not?" She gave him a glare that she thought would make anyone flinch.

"Because you didn't say please." He answered flashing his ultra white teeth.

"Okay please." She said sounding annoyed.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain. It will take a while, are you up for it?" She nodded excited that he was going to tell her.

"Well Luca, you know your step father, had sent me on a mission. And yes I grew up in Garron. I was a guard under his service. I had just gotten finished with my training and thought I could handle anything. I was seventeen and was on the verge of becoming eighteen. He thought I was ready. He told me to find a temple in the woods in Therin and burn it to the ground. When I asked why he said they had planned to steal you away and keep you. He said that they where going to do terrible things to you. I listened naturally. The one thing I was trained to do most importantly was protect _you_.

"I was in the forest I had found the temple. I had wondered in my first day of the journey why he had sent me alone. In my young stage I had thought it was because he thought I could and he trusted me. But that wasn't the case. I didn't find out until later that he knew I was getting my powers and he wanted me to go and fail. He knew that I would be more powerful than him and he wanted to get rid of me." He paused and looked down. She could see this was causing pain to him. She regretted asking him to bring up such painful memories. She thought he was finished and was about to stand when he continued his story.

"I staked my self out side. Seeing when people left and waiting for the best moment to strike. The day of my birthday seemed like the perfect opportunity. The person I thought was the temple leader was gone and there was no one to stop me. I had planned on going in at night and using the oil lamps to set the place ablaze. I didn't get the chance. At noon my hands started to burn. I didn't know what was happening. When fire appeared on my hands I started to scream. People ran out of the temple and saw me. I didn't care about the plans anymore I only wanted someone to put my hands out. Water buckets where poured on my hands and the fire didn't even…" He paused and looked down at his hands. It was then she noticed scars they where clearly scars from being burned. It was a moment before he continued.

"Anyway the temple master came riding out of no where and was yelling at me. He screamed at me to put them out. I didn't understand. I told him I couldn't they wouldn't go out. He told me to will them to go out. I still didn't understand I was panicked. He told me calmly to will the fire to go out. When I did the fire went out. I don't know exactly what happened after words. All I know is what the temple master told me. Apparently I passed out and slept for two days. When I awoke I looked at my hands and they where bandaged up. I started screaming. I was locked in a room with metal bars. I thought I had gone mad. I was in there for six months. The instructor came down every day and talked with me. I wouldn't listen every thing he was telling me was crazy. I took four months before I started to believe what he was telling me. Two months after that I was convinced that I wasn't crazy and he let me out. Ever since then I have been under his rule. I have been completely devoted to repaying the debt I owe him. He helped me develop my powers and well…he put up with my tantrums." He looked back up and she saw the pain on his face. He must be going through a lot to have told her. She was glad that he was able to confide in her.

"I haven't ever told anyone that." He smiled.

"I'm glad you where able to tell me." She looked out the window and saw the light fading down beneath the trees. She stood up fast and her head spun. She swayed and fell back down into her chair.

"Can we really have been sitting here that long? It almost nighttime." She looked at him and he was as surprised as she was.

"I have to go and tell instructor of what I have learned." He stood and walked towards the door. She quickly stood and gave him a hug.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked backing away and looking up. He was much taller than her, not that it was hard to be taller than her.

"You can count on it." The said leaving the room. She opened the door and watched him go. When she could no longer see him she shut the door. She walked over to the vanity and pick up discovering your powers and started to read.

**Chapter 8**

Stranger

She did see Edward the next day and everyday for the next month. She hadn't received her powers yet and it started to worry her. She was supposed to have received them three days ago. Her instructor told her not to worry it will come. She hadn't seen Zertos and was equally worried about him if not more. Edward assured her there was nothing to worry about he was on an assignment. He said they can last up to a year. Her heart sank at his words. She was in her room reading when there was a knock on her door. She finished to last sentence she was reading and went to the door. When she opened it Edward grabbed her arm and pulled her out.

"What are you doing?" She asked Edward as he dragged her down the hall to the stairs.

"You'll see!" He yelled back excitedly.

"What? Tell me!" She pushed her feet to the floor in an attempt to stop or at the very least slow herself down. When she did Edward merely turned around and picked her up. She let out a yell of surprise as he carried her down the stairs.

"Put me down!" She yelled hitting his arms. No matter how much she hit him he didn't even flinch. Finally she gave up and him carry her to this mystery place. He ran into the instructor's office and placed her in a chair opposite the large desk. It was the same chair she had sat in when she first arrived. She looked at her instructor and there was a smile on his face. She gave him a confused look. He reached out his hand and gestured for her to take it. She took it and he lead her into the small room she had spent her first weeks in. Edward was close behind.

"Close your eyes." Instructor said ordered. She knew better than to disobey him. She closed her eyes and she heard the door open. She stepped inside and everything was quiet. She wanted to open her eyes but even if she did Edward had placed his hands over them.

"Open your eyes!" Edward screamed removing his hands from her eyes. When she did she saw the whole room was decorated. There was a banner that read 'Happy Birthday Alice!' She was so surprised her hand shot to her mouth. There was food and drinks lined up on tables at the far end of the room. There was music and Dancing. She didn't know most of the people there but she was happy they came anyway. She looked at Edward who was smiling.

"Thank you!" She jumped up to give him a hug. He spun her around and set her back down.

"There is no need to thank me. It was Zertos and Instructor who set it up."

"He's here!" she whirled around to see Zertos leaning against the tables. His hands where crossed over his chest. He looked up and gave her a half smile. She looked back and Edward.

"Go on." He said waving his hand toward Zertos. "I'll see you later." She gave him another quick hug and ran to meet Zertos. He stood and held his arms out to her. She jumped into his arms. He spun her around faster than Edward had. He set her back on the ground and released her.

"Where have you been?" She asked looking up at him. He looked down at her and gave a small smile.

"Out." He answered simply. She wanted to be mad but she was so happy to see him. She gave him a look that stated they would discuss it later then grabbed him by the hand and pulled him on to the dance floor. He was a terrible dancer but she was just happy to be dancing with him. They laughed and sang songs. More like he sang songs and she tried to follow. The party ended when there where only six people left. She decided it was time for bed. Her feet hurt and she needed to soak them in hot water. She and Zertos walked to their rooms together. He walked her to her room. She was too tired to sit and delay again.

"Good night see you in the morning," Hopefully, She added opening her door. She hoped he would do what he did last time. She paused only a moment before walking through.

"Goodnight." He answered.

She looked at him as she shut the door. A wave of disappointment

rippled through her. Maybe he didn't think of us that way. Maybe he thought of her as his sister the way Edward does. Then why did he kiss her that night. It wasn't a good night kiss; it was something she had never known. She finally gave up and let exhaustion take over. She soaked her feet for five minutes and crawled into bed. She lay in bed only for a moment before she drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------

She woke up with a man standing over her. The figure almost completely blended in with the darkness. He wasn't really standing over her more like watching her. She didn't want to think about him. All she knew was that there was some man she didn't know standing over her in the middle of the night. She was going to scream. She sucked in air to scream. The ear retching scream only lasted a fraction of a second. The hand clamped over her mouth with blinding speed. She looked up she could see half of his face. He had Black hair, with blue eyes. _Blue eyes!_ _He has magic,_ _I don't have mine yet._ What am I supposed to do? Her head raced, thoughts coming in and leaving faster than she thought possible. She couldn't think she was too scared. She kicked out her leg. Where her leg should have hit him she only felt air. She looked at him. Maybe he was using his powers. That's not what he was doing. When she kicked her foot went right threw him. She froze, what was he? She stared at him, how could he do that? I would have to ask instructor if he knew anyone like this. That is if she got to see instructor again. Someone banged on the door.

"Alice! Are you alright?" It was Edward. "Alice can you hear me?" That was Zertos. They came, relief came over her in waves. She relaxed but not enough to show him.

"Tell them your fine and you had a nightmare." He whispered in her ear. She flinched at the sound, it was like a fork on a plate. "Do it now!" he whispered a little louder. She gulped and he released he released his hand from her mouth. Hopefully Edward will read her mind.

"I'm fine just had a nightmare. Please don't worry I'm going back to bed." She said trying not to make her voice break. _Edward help me! This guy is holding me here, I can't fight him please Edward help me!_ There was nothing in response.

"Ok don't scare us like that, we thought you were being attacked or something." _Edward please hear me I need you! Tell Zertos I need you both. This guy is really scary Help!_ She heard nothing. It's not going to work. I can't fight him he's too strong. Not to mention that she couldn't hit him. Wait! His hand! That must be real because he was covering her mouth with it. She sucked in to have him put his hand back on her mouth. Suddenly there was a knife pressed against her throat. She yet the air out and gasped.

"Now listen to me. Are you listening?" She nodded. "Good, now there are a few things I wish for you to do for me." His voice scratched her ear drums.

"Why should I?" She asked trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"There are a few reasons. One I have you at knife point; I could slit your throat before you had time to take a breath. Second we are here in a dark room with nobody awake; image what could happen." He paused looking at her face with delight. She could feel that horror being portrayed on her face. She could feel her eyes wide with horror at the image brought to her head. She couldn't think her mind was blank; she couldn't come up with any means of escape. She kept saying in her head don't kill me. It ran over and over in her head along with I will do anything. "And third, the third one is tricky but not impossible to explain. If you don't do what I tell you I will murder your beloved Alfred. Actually it's not that hard." A wicked grin came across his face. No, not Alfred, not kind gentle Alfred.

"What did he do to you?" She asked almost spitting in his face. She was furious. How dare he?

"Nothing, it's about what you'll do for me. As I see it you are the most beautiful and the powerful girl in Garron."

"I don't have my powers yet! Leave him alone please." Apparently she had said that too loud because he pressed the blade hard enough to draw blood. She let out a gasp.

"You will. And you will be the most powerful of your kind. Not to mention you're the only girl witch alive." Witch, he had used the word witch. Not spell caster or magic maiden like the monks here called her, but witch.

"Why did you call me a witch?" She asked weakly. She didn't know if he would answer or get mad for her talking again.

"Because m'lady that is what you are. You have power over the elements. Not just little things like Edward or Zertos." She was surprised he knew of them. She shouldn't be he probably waited and watched from a tree outside, but she was.

"Yes I know of your little boyfriend. Or should I say your betrothed."

"What do you mean? I'm not betrothed to him. I'm betrothed to Collum of Therin."

"I know." He answered smiling his wicked grin. She was astonished and bewildered. It can't be. It can't be. No I won't believe his lies.

"I don't believe you." She said looking away from the man.

"Oh really, where do you suppose he was for a month? He went back to his fortress to rein as prince. He comes here and stays for two weeks and then goes back for a month." She looked back at him to see if there where any signs he was lying. There wasn't. She was bewildered but most of all angry. Why hadn't he told her? Why did he want to hide it from her? I hate him! I never should have trusted him. She felt herself flush. She started to cry. She made a vain attempt to stop them. They were poring out and his guy loved every minute of it. She turned her face away from him and tried to calm herself. Many minutes passed before she was able to speak again. She couldn't fight him he was too strong. There was nothing she could do. Not now anyway.

"What do you want?" She asked still not looking at him. He sat on the bed next to her and started to stroke her face with the back of his hand.

"You." She looked back at him with a shocked look of her face.

"Me?" she asked barely able to get the words out.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"With that much power under my control I could rule these lands. Not to mention the most dazzling of all women." He pulled his hand from her face and was about to place it somewhere else. The knock on the door stopped him and he sprang up from the bed.

"Alice! Alice! We're coming in." He removed the knife from her neck.

"I will see you again once you have fully devolved your powers." He said before disappearing out the balcony. Edward ran in the door with Zertos not two steps behind. They both froze at the sight of her laying on the bed, blood dripping from her neck. She could speak all she knew was that she loved and hated Zertos.

"Leave me alone Zertos! Or should I say Collum?" She screamed. He stiffed, his face suddenly dropped. He eyes went soft and his shoulders slumped. Edward who was standing between them looked back and forth at them. It suddenly clicked. Edward had known too. That day in the woods when he asked who she was supposed to married to, he knew.

"Get out Edward! You knew didn't you! Why didn't any of you tell me? I trusted you, I told you everything. I expected you to trust me too." She felt wetness on her cheek. She was crying. How fast this night had gone bad baffled her. Dancing and singing and having a good time. To finding out that the man she loved had lied to her. Not just a simple lie but a huge lie. Something that friends and siblings shouldn't keep from each other.

"Alice, I was going--" Zertos started but Alice interrupted him.

"What? You were going to tell me? When? I told you everything, I held nothing back. But the worse part is you knew I was supposed to be your wife. Don't you think I would have been happy?" Her knees gave out and she fell to the floor. She covered her face with her hands. She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Who told you?" Edward asked with alarm.

"The man that was in my room! A complete stranger knew and I didn't!" They both looked at her with alarm.

"A man was in your room?" They both said and took a step closer.

"Don't." She said to Zertos. Edward came and sat next to her. She didn't mind she could tolerate him more that Zertos at the moment. He took her in his arms and held her. She was glad to have someone to lean on. She was tired and her neck stung.

"What did he say to you?" Edward asked looking down at her.

"He said that I was going to become stronger than all of you. But how could he know that?"  
"I don't know." Edward answered. Zertos was standing in the middle of the room; his face contorted in pain.

"I told you to leave me alone." She said icily to Zertos. She could see it hurt him. He flinched, stood for a moment longer and walked slowly out of the room. She wanted him to shut the door but he didn't. She looked at him until he reached his room and disappeared. She wanted the door shut she didn't want anyone hearing them talk. Then slowly the door shut. She jumped.

"Did you do that?" She asked staring at the door.

"No you did." She was shocked. She thought nothing could shock her more than what already happened. She did that. A little part of her was excited that she discovered one of her powers.

"Please leave me Edward. I will explain everything on the morning." He opened his mouth to protest but closed it shut.

"All right. But first we need to get that cut cleaned up."

**Chapter 9**

Power

The next morning she met with Edward and Zertos. She was still mad at Zertos for his lack of truth. She walked with Edward down to meet with instructor. She didn't want to walk or even talk to Zertos but instructor insisted that all three of them come. When they entered his office he was sitting behind is large desk. She sat in the same seat as yesterday and waited. She stared at the floor for what seemed like an hour before instructor finally spoke.

"Now Alice, before we get down to it are you all right?" She looked up at him with a blank face. She nodded and looked back down at the floor.

"Good. Now tell me what happened." She told him the story editing out why he wanted her and when he would be back. He nodded and keeps his eyes on her. She noticed Zertos's hands clench into fists as she told the story. Other wise you would have never noticed he was mad. Edward held his anger clear on his face. He whole body was rigid, fists clenched so tight his knuckles where turning white. When she finished everyone was silent. She didn't mind she liked being alone with her thoughts. I wonder if Edward read my editing. Maybe, I don't care any more. She looked up at instructor who seemed to be staring off into nothingness. His eyes where clouded and his face blank. She continued to stare until his eyes became unclouded. He looked at her his old eyes alert.

"I think you should leave here."

"What?" Zertos screamed from the back of the room.

"I think she should leave here." He said again. She looked at Edward and could see he was debating whether to yell like Zertos or agree with instructor. Zertos and instructor where yelling at each other, more like Zertos was yelling and instructor was talking. She wondered if it was a good idea to have told them. A roaring voice shattered her thoughts. She looked around to see who had yelled. Edward was walking towards her. He grabbed her by the arm and before she could protest walked her to the door.

"Go take a nap Alice, you look tired." Edward said pushing her out the door. She looked up at him and saw only concern in his big blue eyes.

"Why? Shouldn't I be here?" She asked in almost a whisper. She felt a very small feeling in the back of her head. Edward was in my head? How did I know that?

_Because you're getting stronger. _He answered. The little door closed and he looked back.

"Yes you should be here, but I'm not going to let you."

"Why not?" She asked her voice gaining volume.

"Because I really don't want you to be here when they really go at it, I don't mean yelling I mean magical fights. They battle and the winner gets his way. And the way this is looking I would say you're leaving."

"What! I wont let them." She said trying to brush past Edward. He grabbed her and put back out side of the door.

"I won't let you get involved."

"I want in there!" She screamed throwing her face up. She felt a surge of power coming from her. When she looked down she saw she was standing in front of Zertos and the instructor. They were both staring at her. She had no time to figure out what happened. She stepped in between them and looked from one to the other.

"Sit!" She yelled. She pointed toward a chair and Zertos flew backwards into it. She pointed to a chair on the other side and screamed again. Instructor flew back into the chair. She was furious, and that she had guessed fueled the power that was dormant inside her. She looked back and forth between them, and then collapsed on the floor.

She awoke with Edward standing over her.

"Are you alright?" He asked helping her sit up.

"What happened?" She looked around and saw that Zertos and Instructor where sitting in chairs tying to stand. The memory of her suddenly appearing before them and ordering them to sit came flooding back to her. She let Edward help her stand.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked looking back and forth at them.

"Let me up from the chair now Alice." Instructor ordered.

"First let me tell you something. I'm not leaving, and you can't make me. I will not let the both of you decide what it is I am going to do. Are we clear?" She asked staring instructor down. Something she would never have done a month ago. Something she never would have even considered. She felt a new power in her. Something that made her realize how right that man had been.

"Are we clear?" She asked again. After a few moments of staring at each other he nods.

"Good. Now get up." She looks at instructor willing him to stand. He stands as if a weight has lifted from him. She turns to Zertos and feels her anger bubbling from inside her. He had lied to her, well not really lied but kept something from her. He could have told her on the two days they spent together.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked staring daggers into him. He looked down at the floor.

"Because I didn't think you would have accepted me. I thought you have been angry. The man you were supposed to marry was stealing you away and taking you to the very place you didn't want to go." He looks up and she sees that he is on the verge of tears. She wanted to be mad at him. She wanted him to see how much his distrust had cost her, but she couldn't. She released him from her hold on him. He stood and took a reluctant step towards her.

"I know I don't deserve you. I know that if you did forgive me things would never be the same. But I do love you; I have since the first time I saw you sparing with Alfred in the field. The way you moved and even though you could never hit him you never gave up." She wanted to run to him to comfort him. To tell him things would be alright, but he was right. Even if she did forgive him things would never be the same. By why not give it a try? What more have I got to loose? I can only gain from here. It was then she realized that even if they did give it a try she could never be with him. She had to go with the man to save Alfred. She knew she had to do.

"Don't come any closer. I wish now only to be your friend." She said turning from him. She fought back tears as she left the room. For the next month she continued with her lessons as if nothing had happened. The only difference is she is practicing magic. After a week she was controlling the water and wind. She could make the mind blow hard enough to knock over a small tree. She could make it rain and have water appear out of no where. She was happy to have finally discovered her powers and be able to do the things she does but she couldn't help but think about what's to come. The third week of her lessons she learned to control fire. Unlike Edward she could make fire listen to her. When she entered a room fire responded. It leapt out to meet her as she past by it. Another thing she could that Edward couldn't was touch fire. She could walk threw it and it wouldn't harm her. Walking threw fire was like walking threw air. She flames licked her skin and welcomed her. She felt heat but not the kind that burns you. The kind that you have when you're sitting at just the right distance from the hearth. The kind that warms every spot on your body. Earth was going to be the hardest instructor told her. You have to feel it inside of you. Let the power course threw you. She had tried but was only able to make the earth rise a centimeter. He was right, it would be the hardest, and she would have to stay until she mastered it. Edward was the only person outside her lessons that she talked to. It wasn't the close talks they used to have but more like the talk of new friends. She had learned to keep Edward from her thoughts. It wasn't easy either. It took her three weeks to master, but once she had it down she could do it with barley any concentration. When he walked in a room the shields went up automatically like a reflex.

After one day of lessons she walked to her room exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed and fall asleep. When she entered her room she walked right over to the bed and plopped down. Her lessons these days where taking more out of her than that of her first lessons. She quickly fell asleep. She shot up like that of the night the man was standing over her. She glanced around the room waiting for him to pop out of no where. After a few minutes her heart stops racing and she lies back down. I'm getting skittish. I need to clam down. But she couldn't. She knew he was coming for her and there was no way to stop it. Suddenly she felt a heavy weight on her legs. She looked down at her legs with horror. There he was sitting on her legs. She could feel a scream rising in her throat. She fought to keep it down she knew it would only make things worse.

"Hello Alice," He said in his unnaturally raspy voice. "I've come for you. And I'm very pleased to see how much your powers have grown." He leaned forward as if to kiss her. She twisted her face away from him. He merely chuckled and pulled back.

"Don't you wish to know my name?" He asked sitting back on her legs.

"Yes." She managed.

"I am Fortoth. I live in the farthest corner of Celion the country to the west of Therin." She looked back and he was staring at her. She had never heard of Celion.

"Never heard of it? Of course you haven't it isn't on any map in the world. It's a place for people like me to refuge. To leave the countries ruled by good. Though not all of them are good. Like Garron, sure it's a full of good people. But he king, your step father, has agreed that things need to change. He has been supplying us with weapons and armor. He is quite foolish though. He thinks we will allow him to keep his country or at least rule another one. But as soon as we are finished we will dispose of him." She shuddered at how he spoke of killing so easily. He showed no emotion when he spoke of how he was going to kill someone who had helped him. Maybe she could stall him from taking her and she could come up with a plan.

"I have not finished my lessons yet." She said barley above a whisper. She cleared her thought and spoke with more volume. "I need more time to complete my lessons. I haven't yet learned everything I need to." What ever hope she had that this would work vanished at the look on his face.

"You have learned enough. We only need you for you power in fire, water, and wind. Which I know you have already mastered. So pack we leave in ten minutes." With that he stood releasing her legs. She sat stunned for a few moments then rose to pack. When she had her knapsack packed with everything that had grown dear to her she turned to face him. She was more furious than she had ever been. She wanted nothing more than to kill him and that scared her. She had spent her whole life fighting being married to someone she didn't love, and now she was being forced into a marriage with a man that threaten her best friend. She could get away, make him sit as she did Zertos and Instructor and give her time to get away. She looked at him and cocked her head.

"Are you ready?" He asked with impatience.

"Yes…..but not with you!" She screamed. He dove toward her. But he was too late. "Sit!" She screamed and he flew backwards into the chair in front of her vanity. She could feel him started to wiggle free from her grasp. She quickly made her way over to the balcony. She couldn't go out the front people would get hurt by trying to protect her. She called on the wind to help once she was on the railing of the balcony. She thought she heard someone calling her name but she didn't have time to find out who it was. The wind lifted her into the air just as the man broke free. He jumped and caught her foot. She kicked aimlessly trying to brake free. When she felt her foot hit something hard she wasted no time going higher. When she stopped rising she looked down. Nothing was as high as her. She could see the temple, and it looked like a small doll house. She was very high and she could tell the air was thinner. She descended enough to be able to breathe normally. She felt relieved that she was away from the man. She looked back and watched the temple disappear below the trees. She hadn't even thought of what they would do to the temple. She didn't even think of what they would do to Alfred. She shouldn't have gone but her instinct for survival was too strong. She must find Celion and defeat the people wishing to harm her and her people. She knew that's what she had to do. She looked west and headed for Celion.

**Chapter 10**

Zertos 

He awoke to a scream. He shot out of bed and walked towards the door. He opened it silently and looked around. It was a dream. He thought closing the door and moving back towards his bed. He had just reached it when he heard Alice scream. It wasn't a frightened scream; it was more a scream of desperation and anger. He ran to the door this time and didn't think of opening it silently. He ran to her door. He knocked, more like pounded on the door.

"Alice! Alice! Are you alright? Alice answer me!" He pounded on the door until he felt it give way. He heard a grunt that didn't belong to women in the room. He started kicking at the door. He used his power to 'speed' kick it. When he heard the door split he kicked harder.

"Zertos! What's going on?" Edward asked him running to the door.

"He's in there! That bastard is in there hurting her! We have to get in there." He could hear the desperation in his voice. Edward gave a look of understanding and helped brake the door down. When there was a big enough hole in the door he squeezed threw. He looked around the room and saw a man cradling his hand, on the floor. Without thinking he walked over to the man and grabbed his collar. He raised him off the floor and banged him into the wall behind him.

"Where is she?" He bellowed. The man didn't even look up he was whimpering and looking at his hand. It was the first time Zertos had looked at his hand. It was completely covered in blood. His first two fingers where bent in a way fingers shouldn't be. He was missing his third finger and his thumb was bleeding. Whatever he got he deserved. He thought slamming him up against the wall again.

"I asked you a question and if I don't get an answer I will kill you without a moment hesitation. You have three seconds. 1…2…3!" He pulled back his hand and the man spoke.

"Wait! She went out the window! The wind carried her out the window. I swear please don't kill me! I'm only supposed to bring her to him please!"

"What do you mean the wind carried her out the window?" He asked letting a little of his anger dissipate.

"She called on the wind to help her and she flew out the window." He sat there and contemplated whether or not this was true. He knew Alice was getting stronger but could she really ask the wind to carry her? Well this man does seem pretty scared, maybe he's not lying.

"Edward," He said turning slightly not loosening his grip, "Search his mind." Edward walked over to the man and griped his face. He stared into his eyes. They grew bright enough for him to look away. When he looked back Edward's eyes had dimmed but still shined. It was several moments before Edward's eyes returned to they're natural color. Edward spoke not looking away from the man.

"He's not lying."

"Who is he? Who is he supposed to deliver her to?" Zertos asked still not willing to release his grip.

"His name is Theo, but he has only been here for a few minutes. In his mind to shows he was teleported here by a man named Fortoth." He stopped.

"Who's Fortoth?"

"He is the leader of a small country hidden for anyone who doesn't have powers. Its name is Celion but unfortunately that's all I know. I know how to get there and what I'm supposed to say to the guards on the outskirts but that's all." Finally Edward looked at him. He had an apologetic look on his face. Zertos kept his gaze for a moment and turned back to the man.

"We better get you cleaned up. Instructor won't appreciate blood on his fine rugs."

-----------------------------------

"What should we do?" Zertos asked watching his instructor pace the length of the room. He was exhausted from no sleep and constant interrogation. He knew better than to rush Instructor but he was becoming inpatient. With every minute that Alice was gone his heart sank.

"There's not much we can." He finally answered. He kept pacing and then stopped. He face lit up with hope. Zertos felt a little hope inside him and fought to push it down. If it was false hope and there was nothing he would die. The only person he had ever loved was out there with who knows what. With raising anxiety he started towards instructor.

"What is it?" He asked hoping he would answer immediately.

"We could……you could go search for her. Run fast towards Celion. Search for her there. That's probably where she headed."

"How could you know that?"

"I don't." He said briskly. "She is determined and strong. If I where her then that's where I'd go. They have her friend do they not?" Zertos nodded and looked down. Should I go? What if she is not there? It all we got he decided.

"Alright, I will go." He said. There was a look on Instructor's face he couldn't understand. Like he knew something he didn't. He shook off his thoughts. Instructor would only hide something if it was meant to be hidden.

"I will arrange for you to leave tomorrow morning. Get some sleep you look very tired." With that he left the room. He decided to try and get some rest. He walked up in his room. He lies in bed just as Edward rises.

"What are we going to do?" He asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You mean what am I going to do?" He asked lazily.

"I meant what I said."

"Well as much as I would like to have you come with me someone needs to be here in case of an attack."

"Instructor can fend for himself. Besides she is like a sister to me." Zertos gave Edward a sympathetic look.

"I know Edward but Instructor is getting old and his powers aren't what they used to be." Zertos was right and Edward knew it. He gave a long heavy sigh before admitting it.

"Your right. I was wrong of me to even consider leaving Instructor alone to protect himself."

"You care about her. I understand, don't worry I will bring her back." He said with undisputable authority.

"I know you will." Edward sighed and laid back on his bed. Zertos rolled onto his side and quickly fell asleep. He had a nightmare that made him thrash about in bed. Alice was running toward a fire. Her hair looked like gold waves flowing down her back. He was calling for her but she didn't seem to hear him. He ran towards her using his power but he never gained on her, only fell farther behind. He called with all his might. His voice grew raspy and seemed to fade. "No Alice!" He screamed "Come back!" Then she stopped and turned around. Had his words finally reached her? He didn't hesitate one moment before running as fast as he could toward her. Before he could grab her hands shot out from the darkness. They where slimy and gruesome, there was green and red slime dripping off them. They reached out and rapped themselves around her waist. She gave a small smile and whispered 'I'm sorry'. She laid her hand on the slimy one and let it lead her into the darkness. He saw her face disappear into darkness. He saw the tear running down her cheek before her face was completely gone. He tried to run to her to bring her to the light. But when he reached for her his hands hit air. She was gone, and he had failed. He had failed to protect her from anything that wished to harm her, anything that would cause her any pain. He fell to his knees and sobbed. Not just tears but letting out all of his pain. He screamed in agony, and reeled in pain. There was a faint voice calling his name. It grew louder and louder until it was painfully clear. Edward was screaming his name. He shot up and out of bed. He sprawled on the floor and looked around. It was only a dream. It seemed so real, so real he noticed he had tears on his face. He slammed his fist onto the floor. He screamed out in rage and sorrow. Why? Why her? Why now? Too many new questions had come up and he had no answers. Edward was sitting next to him muttering curses.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked before Edward had time to utter another curse.

"Bad dream is all. But it was so real I can actually feel the pain. My heart feels like its being ripped apart." He answered looking away.

"What was it about?"

"It was about Alice, but something was off. She was running towards a great fire and then there was darkness. She stopped running and turned toward me as if noticing me for the first even though I had been calling her name. I reached out to grab her hand and these two big slimy hands popped out of the darkness." He paused to gather himself and continued. "They wrapped themselves around her and pulled her into the darkness. Before she went she told me she was sorry." Zertos stared at Edward with a look of complete shock.

"Did the hands have red and green slime on them?" He asked reluctantly.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I had the same dream."

"What do you think it means?"

"I think it's a message."

"A message? From who and what does it mean?"

"Do I look like a fortune teller? I don't know. But we have to find out. I think we should go and see Madam Heron. She would know."

"Right." Edward agreed. They quickly packed what was needed for their trip to Madam Heron's.

"Are you ready?" He asked Edward.

"Yea, Lets go." They crept out of their room and down the stairs. First light wouldn't be for another two hours so they quickly ran to the kitchen. They packed food and drink. Mostly dried meats and vegetables, they also took a pot and two tin cups. Before they left they placed a note on Instructor's desk stating when they would be back and nothing more. They silently open the great doors leading outside, they crept threw and closed them. The door closed with a loud bang and they ran away. Edward was holding his jacket so tightly he thought it would rip off. They where zooming threw the trees, coming so close all they would have to do is stick out a finger to touch them. When they where far away from the temple he slowed to a stop. Edward barreled into him. He's not used to the stops.

"Sorry," Edward muttered picking himself off Zertos.

"That's fine you aren't used to the running and stopping." Suddenly the memory of the day he had taken Alice for a run came flooding in. He remembered how sick she had gotten from the run. He chuckled slightly from how worried he had been, how gently she had touched his face. He put his hand to his face remembering.

_"Alice are you alright?" _

_"I'm feeling a little bit queasy from the run. Give me a few moments and I'll be fine." She touched his face then. Knowing how worried he was for her safety. How little she had known. She had most likely thought he was only concerned that he would not get her to instructor and would be punished. Thinking that getting her there was his mission. How he wished she had known how much he loved her then. He wished she could have seen how scared he was that he had done something to hurt her. He never meant to hurt her. He never wished harm to her. He wished it was anyone but her. Anyone. _

"_Really I'll be fine. Don't worry, and don't be scared I get this way when I move to fast."_

His thoughts where shattered by Edward shaking his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Fine, just remembering." He found the direction to Madam Heron's and started for her house.

Chapter 11

Alice

She lay down in a pile of leaves. She looked up at the stars that shone brightly against the velvet colored sky. She was exhausted beyond all thought. Traveling by wind takes a lot out of her. She would have to travel by foot to keep up her energy. She had no idea what was waiting at Celion. Maybe that man Fortoth had returned to Celion and told them she was coming. Who knows? She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She needed to sleep; she was so tired her teeth hurt. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. After an hour of tossing and turning she opened her eyes. It was no use, she was too tired. The kind of tired you get and then cant fall sleep. It's been two days since she left the temple. It was now she realized how much privilege and luxury she had at the temple. She missed her big pink bed; her own safe world away from world. She missed Zertos and Edward most of all. She missed Edwards's deep voice and Zertos soft safe hugs. Her stomach tighten when she thought of how she had left them. Thinking that she hated them. It was her own doing; she had to hoping it would save them from future pain. Yet she only caused them more. She thought of Edward and Zertos the first time she met them. She thought Edward was a god; he had the face of any sculptors dream. She loved him very much. Not in the way of lovers but like a sibling. She was very close to him. Zertos. She loved him more than she loved anything. She wished he was here with her holding her, comforting her. She had to let him go. She would give herself to the man at Celion before she would let them kill Alfred. Alfred. She remembered their last conversation. He was infuriated that he could accompany her to Therin. He wanted to keep her safe and he failed. He got captured because of her it was her fault. She couldn't keep anyone safe. What kind of a warrior is she if she can't do what she has trained for? No good was all she could come up with. She sobbed. She couldn't protect anyone she loved. For the first time in her life she felt helpless. She felt like there was nothing in the world she could do to help anyone. This was her chance, to save Alfred and she wasn't about to let it slip away. She finally gave up on sleep and set out to find a good strong stick. When she found the perfect one she began making a bow. Father Arthur had taught her how three years ago. She found a good strong string and fastened it to her makeshift bow. The arrows would be tricky; she never really got the hang of making them. She could only hope she could make them good enough to shoot. When she was finished she had fifteen arrows almost all of them perfectly made. She was very proud of herself. Now to make a quiver. That was easier than she had thought. When she finish she tore loose a strip of her clothing and tied it to each end of the quiver. Now she felt tired enough to sleep sitting up. She lay back on the leaves for the second time that night. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was the stars.

The sun shined threw the trees and into her eyes. She got a good night sleep the night before and she felt totally rejuvenated. She had energy and her limbs no longer left like they would fall off. She stood and picked up her things. She quickly changed into her favorite outfit. She packed two outfits, and a dress. She might need the dress for something. It was the same shimmering red dress she had planned to where to meet Collum…Zertos…or whatever he likes to be called now. She slipped on her white cotton shirt and brown breeches and head what she figured was west. She had only two weapons, her bow and her mother's sword. She had never gotten to finish her lessons with Father Arthur but she knew enough. Or she hoped she knew enough. One thing for sure was they weren't going to harm her. They couldn't she was wanted greatly by Fortoth. He had told her so and in turn would not let any harm come to her. She never saw them creeping up on her like a cat stalking a mouse. The next thing she knew a brown bag was over her head. Great! She thought as they bounded her hands and feet. They lifted her and started carrying her in a direction unknown to her. Wait! She has magic she could easily get out of this mess. She concentrated hard. She thought about the wind carrying her to safety. Just then she felt herself lift into the air. Next she concentrated on fire burning threw her bonds. When she felt her bonds snap she tore the bag off her head to see four people no taller than she. They looked older like maybe thirty winters. They where all girls unlike the first time she was abducted. They were all staring at her.

"What do you want with me?" She asked putting authority into her voice. They looked at each other and seemed to be speaking with out words.

"Do not make me ask again."

"Who are you?" The littlest one asked. She was small at least a foot smaller than her. She had big almond shaped eyes. They where bluish-greenish color that meant she must have magic. She was slender but not boney.

"If you answer mine I will answer yours." She replied descending a little.

"Do I have your word?"

"Yes, I give you my word." Not that she would keep it. If they wanted her for her magic she would have to lie. She had to go to Celion to save Alfred as well as Garron and Therin.

"We are the forest dwellers. We help keep order as well as balance in the forest. You are trespassing on our land. We wished to find out who you are and what you are doing here. Now who are you?" The entire time this little woman spoke it was as if everything went still. The only noise was the wind that held her up.

"My Name is Alice." She said clearly letting them soak in what she had just said. She waited for them to react in anyway. Shock, fear, or even a little reconizeation, but nothing came.

"Where do you come from?"

"Garron,"

"We don't believe you."

"And why not? I gave you my word"

"You are not at all like a Garronian. They have brown hair and brown eyes. You have neither. Besides did you really think I would believe such a young fool?"

"You have not heard of me?" She asked appalled, ignoring the insult.

"No. We do not get much news out here."

"I am the daughter of King John and Queen Juliana." Now they knew who she was. She looked around at each other excitedly. She little one she was talking to seemed doubtful.

"Do you not believe me?" She asked when the excited banter had died down.

"No." She answered. The others seemed to stop talking completely and star at her wide-eyed. One even seemed angry, looked as though she would push the little one over.

"What would it take for you to believe me?" She asked coolly, keeping her voice calm.

"Nothing could convince me but them. Go back to Garron and tell them to come or at least write a letter." Didn't she know that they where dead? She did say that they didn't get much news but this was huge news. Everyone knew except them.

"I cannot."

"Because you are not their daughter!" She exclaimed in a matter-of-fact voice.

"No! You idiot!" She screamed. The little one took a step back. She swooped down so fast the little one never saw her coming. By the time the little one had come to her senses she was up against a tree with a sword to her neck. Alice could see realization sweeping across her beautiful features.

"You_ are_ her daughter." She said her voice quite.

"No really?" She said icily. "They died when I was very young. My father in battle and my mother…" She trailed off stifling sobs. The group who had been stunned by Alice's actions raced to her side. They whispered comforting nothingness into her ears while she sobbed. She had never cried about her parents before. Then again no one had ever insulted her parents let alone spoke of them. Very rarely had any one said anything to her about her parents. When she finally calmed down enough to talk she explained everything not caring if she could trust them. She needed to get all the feelings she had kept bottled up out. They seemed to listen and they nodded when she spoke of Fortoth.

"Do you know him?" She asked tears no longer pouring out.

"Yes. He is…was out leader." Answer the small one whose name is had recently found out was Elizabeth.

"He was? Why isn't he anymore?"

"He started talking of over throwing the kingdoms. And you see we are very protective when it comes to order and balance. When he first suggested it we where unsure of what to do, should we follow him? Many chose to follow him but we stayed." She paused gesturing her hand around the group of girls. "No we have to control and maintain these woods by ourselves."

"Why?" She asked urging her to continue.

"You may not know it but the balance between good and evil was at its best before Fortoth left. He was a good man until he heard of a girl ten years ago. I suspect it was you; he talked of a girl who would control over the elements. We thought this to be unthinkable. The last girl to have control over the elements was your mother. And she had already had her powers so we knew it not to be her. We did not know she sired a child or we would have brought you to safety here."

"You knew my mother?" She asked Elizabeth wiping away dries tears.

"Yes. But that was nearly 20 years ago." She replied.

"How old where you?"

"Thirty winters."

"How can that be? You are thirty winters now."

"When we are born we live normal lives until our thirtieth winter. When we become thirty we stop aging."

"How long have you been alive?"

"Two hundred years give or take a decade. I lost track a while back." Alice was stunned, shocked. This woman was two hundred years old.

"How did you know my mother?" She asked after a few moments of staring.

"She was one of us. She was engaged to Fortoth. They were to be married two days after your father was found."

"Found?"

"Yes, he was mortally injured. Your mother found him while she was picking flowers; she brought him here to heal. She fell madly in love. The wedding day came and went." By now all the girls where in a circle around Alice, all listening intently as the ancient woman spoke. "Fortoth had no idea about Juliana's love for John. He thought postponing the wedding was merely about how much she wanted the young prince to heal. A month after Juliana had found him he woke and was able to sit and speak. After two weeks they ran away together. Fortoth was crushed; he loved your mother very much. After three days of mourning he vowed to take revenge. That's why I suspect he wants you my dear. If he couldn't have Juliana he will have her daughter. And I can see why. You look exactly like her. Not only bye your face but your presence. You have this power that surrounds you. You do not have her eyes and hair but everything else is like your mother." She was very pleased to here her say that. She was like her mother, strong and beautiful Juliana.

"Does that mean I will only keep growing until my thirtieth winter? Will I live forever?"

"No. Only those of pure blood live forever. You may not age normally but you not live forever." Suddenly there was a noise to right. It was a rustling of leaves, foot steps heading towards them slowly. Elizabeth looked sharply in the direction of the noise.

"It's him." She said flatly, a ting of disgust in her tone.

"Who? Fortoth?" She asked feeling panic rise. She nodded grimly. She felt woozy and her stomach churned. She wasn't ready for this! She tried to stand but Elizabeth put her hand on her shoulder.

"No don't worry you will be safe." She said giving her a reassuring smile. She nodded reluctantly. She didn't know how this little renegade of woman was going to be able to stop the once leader of the forest. When he came in to sight she gasped. He was gorgeous. In the sun he looked as if he were a god that came down to earth. There was something about his features that where familiar but she couldn't remember where she had seen him before. Elizabeth stepped in front of Alice in a protective manner.

"Hello Elizabeth," Fortoth said lightly.

"Hello Fortoth, is there something you needed?" Elizabeth asked coolly.

"You're standing in front of her."

"You cannot have her. She is not yours to collect."

"I would say otherwise."

"Sure you would but you still cannot have her." The others stood and made a protective circle around Alice. She had a feeling of protection, of compassion, and most of all loyalty. These woman where willing to risk their lives to save her. She suddenly had a strange sense of home, of belonging.

"How cute you think you can protect her."

"We can, don't underestimate us. Since you let you gave up leadership of the forest you have given up all claims you had to it. And in doing so you have lost all power you had over it. I have since become leader."

"Have you now? Well congratulations to you, but I must have her."

"Why is it you need her Fortoth?"

"You know very well why. I know you're not stupid and I know you are aware of the reasons."

"Yes I know half of the reason but not all of it. Do you really think she will take Juliana's place?" He flinched at the name. He looked at Elizabeth with pure hatred.

"No, but it's a start." He answered in his unnaturally raspy voice.

"I will tell you again. You cannot have her." Just then he rushed forward and hit solid air. He flew backwards and hit a large oak tree. This blow would have killed a human but since he wasn't it barley slowed him down. He stood with a grin on his face.

"I see you have become stronger. I will let her be…..for now. I will return." Then he disappeared into thin air. This came as no surprise to her. Four months ago that would have scared her to death but now it seemed like normal behavior. She stood and placed her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"You have to understand I can't allow you to leave." Elizabeth said before she could say anything.

"What? I have to leave I can't stay here." She said feeling almost sorry for the tiny woman.

"You don't understand I cannot allow you to leave."

"Why?"

"Because you are too important. Too valuable to us."

"I am not something someone can own. I am a person and I will leave here with or with out your help." She said firmly feeling what ever pity she felt the moment before disappear.

"You cannot leave the forest without my consent. I own these woods you see and I control everything."

"I have more power of the elements than you do I guarantee it!" She screamed willing the wind to come and pick her up. When it didn't she looked around confused.

"What have you done to my powers?" She asked feeling her anger rise to critical levels.

"Nothing, I have done nothing to disable your powers." She answered in her cool voice.

"Then why can't I call the wind?" She said almost spitting on Elizabeth.

"You can but it won't answer. You see there is a protective barrier around the forest that I have just enabled. So call on it all you like it won't do you any good." Her anger was seething. How could she even have thought this place was where she belonged?

"I challenge you to a fight. If you win I will stay; if I win I can leave in peace." Elizabeth took several moments to consider if it was a good enough bargain. She looked up and grinned.

"Fine. But first let's put out some rules. First no magic." She started

"Second no forest magic." Alice said next. Its best to be specific or she might use it and say it wasn't against the rules.

"Third only one weapon. "

"Fourth it has to be a real weapon."

"Fifth the first person who falls loses. Agreed?"

"Sixth no killing. Agreed?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Then let's get this started, how good could you be anyway?" Alice smiled as she thought of her training. You'll soon find out. She drew her mother's sword and readied herself. Elizabeth did the same. Elizabeth picked a long staff the length of Alice's legs.

"Remember the rules Elizabeth." Alice warned.

"I know the rules." She replied. As soon as they where across from each other Elizabeth lounged.

**Chapter 12**

Madam Heron

They reached Madam Heron's house a day earlier than they had expected. When he first came here it had taken much longer. Then again he didn't really know he had running powers. They walked up the long steps to her house. When they reached her house they both stopped, staring. It was not as beautiful as he remembered. It wasn't beautiful at all. He had told Edward all about this place when instructor had taken him here. The building was made of old stone that seemed to be crumbling at the edges. In the roof there was a hole the size of wagon wheel. The house itself seemed slanted. The curtains looked more like fish nets. The glass was old, and the bottom was thicker than the top. When you looked at it your features where almost completely distorted. Could this really be where Madam Heron lives? When he finally gained his voice back looked at Edward.

"You think this is the place?" He asked even though he was the one who seen it not Edward.

"You're the one whose been here before."

"I know, but it wasn't like _this_." He said waving his hand at the house.

"Maybe it's a trick?" Edward mused aloud.

"A trick?" He asked rubbing his hand threw his matted hair.

"Like an illusion. Maybe she has cast a spell to make it look like a crumbling house when really she's in there."

"Why?"

"Do I have to explain everything or are you going to start using your head?"

"Maybe to ward off people who come to steal her magic."

"Exactly!" Edward shouted almost childlike in his excitement.

"Then lets go knock on the door then." They walked up to the old door that nearly broke when Edward knocked on it.

"I think you should knock." Edward said after the third knock and the door cracked in the middle.

"Good idea." He agreed. He reached out his hand to knock for the forth time when the door opened. He looked at Edward who looked back at him.

"Go in or not?" Edward asked.

"Go in." He decided. With his hand still out stretched he pushed the door open. The inside was brightly lit with oil lamps. The walls where many different colors ranging from bright yellow to dark maroon. Candles of all scents burned about the house. The smell of lavender and honeysuckle filled their nostrils like a breath of pure clean air. They stopped walking and looked around. There was no one. Zertos walked threw the different rooms looking for Madam Heron. When he looked in the last room and found nothing he returned to Edward.

"Find anything?" Edward asked looking eager and frustrated at the same time. He shook his head and walked over to him. He sat down and looked around.

"Maybe she's out?" Edward asked hopefully.

"Maybe." He answered feeling fatigue wash over him like warm water.

"Zertos I wanted to ask you something."  
"Don't call me Zertos; there is no point to it now. She knows

everything and she hates us. But go ahead ask me your question."

"Well what if I told you I know why that guy wants her?"

"I don't know probably kill you for not speaking up earlier."

"Well if you're going to do it please do it fast."

"What?" Zertos shouted in surprise. "You knew? For how long?"

"Since she told the story. I would have told you but instructor ordered me not to."

"Why?"

"I don't know he just said not to tell you." Edward answered weakly.

"Well can you tell me now?" He asked looking sharply at Edward.

"I don't know if you really should know. But if you want to I don't see why I can't tell you anymore, she's gone."

"Tell me." Edward told the story putting in what Alice edited out. On the day Alice had told the story Edward had seemed so mad. He was mad too but Edward seemed as though he would shatter. Like he himself was wronged. He understood why he had been that way. When Edward finished he sat dazed.

"He is going to try to take over Therin and Garron?"

"Yes and apparently to do that he needs Alice."

"Why would he—" He stopped speaking when a women opened the door. She was absolutely beautiful. She had long silver hair that reaches the back of her knees, which was presently in a braid. It had red and blue streaks in it that made her look unreal. Her eyes shined like emeralds in the sunlight. She was as tall as Edward. When she saw them only the surprise in her eyes was the only thing that made her seem human.

"Collum? What are you doing here?" She asked her voice like comforting music playing softy in they're heads.

"Hello and good evening Madam Heron. I have come in need of your help."

"I see. Please come sit in the kitchen so I can make you some tea." She said gesturing to the room off to the right. Her voice was like velvet flowing over their skin. It caressed their ear drums and sent shivers of comfort down their spines. Edward let out a big sigh with the breath he was apparently holding. They both nodded and followed the tall women into the kitchen. The house was as beautiful as the last time he was here if not more. The kitchen smelled like heaven on earth. There were sweet smells of lilac, roses, honeysuckle and many other scents and smells that he couldn't name. Madam Heron walked over to her stove where a tea kettle was already steaming.

"I knew someone was coming so I set up the tea pot early." She smiled and poured three cups of tea. She pasted out the cups and sat down. She looked at them with a considering look.

"You are here about Alice?" She asked as if reading his mind.

"Yes. We had a dream. But it may be more then that. This is why I come to you. We not only had a dream but we had the same exact dream." He stared at her intently waiting for her answer. Would she think he was crazy? He didn't know. All he knows is that he needs to find Alice as soon as magically possible. She nodded and looked out the window.

"Tell me of this dream." She said still not looking at them. Did she fear what she might hear? They told her about the dream. She did not look at them once. When they finished she looked at them. Worry distorted her beautiful features.

"What is it?" Edward asked half rising from his seat.

"I'm afraid she will go into the darkness."

"What does that mean?" He asked fearing the meaning of her words.

"If you do not find her and stop her from going she will go into the darkness. You must leave now!" She screeched standing hard enough to push the large oak table a foot back.

"What? Why?" Edward asked fully standing now.

"She's being kept in Barkurto forest. She is very weak. Go she must not die. Leave now. Go and get your stuff while I pack you food." With that she left the room. He and Edward stood for a moment staring at each other.

"Is she serious?" Edward asked.

"Yes." He answered. When realization swept in they hurried toward the door. They put on their coats and boots, just finishing when Madam Heron entered with the provisions. They both stood and looked at each other.

"Thank you Madam Heron." He reaches out to shake her hand and she hugs him.

"I will see you soon…" She said Whispering. She let go and looked at Edward. "Stay strong little one." She hugged Edward and pushed them out the door.

"Bye Madam Heron!" Shouted Edward waving as they raced down the stairs and into the forest bordering her house. The last words she had said played over and over in his head. I will see you soon _at your wedding_. Alice was going to be alright. She had to be, he wouldn't marry anyone else. If there was going to be a wedding then there had to be Alice. Then again the future is never a set path. Stop it! He needed to find Alice and fast. She is in trouble and he has to get to her. Barkurto forest is to the west of Therin. They decided to stop under a large tree that had fallen.

"What did she say you back there?" Edward asked sinking to the floor. He pulled out an old pot and metal spoon.

"Nothing," He lied. He knew he could never lie to Edward. Who could? He joined Edward on the floor and pulled out some dried meats and vegetables. Edward handed him the bowl. Zertos looked at it and tried to figure out what to do with it.

"What do you want me to do with this?" He asked still looking at the bowl.

"Nothing, until you tell me what it is she said to you."

"Why don't you just read my mind?" Zertos shouted. Edward looked slightly surprised but quickly regained his composure.

"I can't. She blocked it with her magic."

"So you would have?"

"Well…" Edward trailed off.

"She told me she would see at my wedding." He answered reluctantly. Edwards head shot up and a happy grin crossed it.

"That means Alice will have to be alright!" Edward jumped up and smiled. He crouched back down in front of Zertos.

"Hey. I want you to go and get water with that bowl." Zertos looked up and smiled. "Go get it yourself."

**Chapter 13**

Reunited

She struggled to get up. Her arms and legs shook violently. She felt a foot at the back of her neck before she was forced to put her face back in the dirt. She had used up her powers a long time ago. Elizabeth had broken the rules and forced her to fight magically.

"Not so tough any more?" Elizabeth asked leaning down slightly.

"Go to hell." Alice said attempting to spit the blood pouring into her mouth at her. Direct hit. The mass of it hit her in the eye. She yelled out in anger. The others where lying on the ground not wanting to move. Elizabeth had cut through her own people to get to her. Who could do that to their own people? She was starting to think Fortoth was saner than Elizabeth.

"Give up girl or are you still able to fight?" Elizabeth sneered. Her once kind and nurturing voice was now horse and strained.

"I choose to fight!" Alice screamed. Alice flipped around and grabbed Elizabeth's ankle. With as much strength as she could muster she jerked the foot sided ways. There was a sickening crack, then screams. Elizabeth fell to the ground and grabbed her leg. Her followers ran up to her. How could you run up to help the person who cut you down? She screeched for them to get away, and then continued to scream. The bone was sticking out of her right leg. Alice stands up and brushes herself off.

"So let me ask how long does it take you to heal?" Alice asked. Elizabeth did say anything. She just stared with hatred coming off her in waves.

"You didn't really want to keep me safe did you?" Alice accused.

"Of course not!" She snapped back.

"Then why? Why keep me here?"

"Because your mother broke his heart!"

"You are keeping me here because my mother broke Fortoth's heart? Why would you care?"

"Because I love him!" She shouted. Alice sat there stunned and staring.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I love him. This was all a trick to make you forget about what you where going to do. A plan to make you trust me and follow me into a trap." She rolled in pain and looked back up. Her once kind loving face turned into a furious monster. How could she have thought she was going to protect her? Why didn't she realize that Fortoth gave up to easily?

"Well you failed didn't you." Alice said as she turned around and grabbed her sword.

"Stop! Alice please!" Elizabeth cried. Alice picked up her stuff and continued to walk toward Celion. She kept walking until she could no longer hear Elizabeth's frightened screams. When adrenalin ran out she leaned against a tree. She needed to sleep. She looked around in the now dark sky. She couldn't see very well in the dark and had to feel around a little bit. She found a tree with the inside hollowed out. She squeezed through and sat on the ground. She gathered up a bunch of leaves and moss and made a bed. She looked at her make shift bed like it was the bed of a king. She lay down and drifted off to sleep. Before she completely submerged in sleep she heard something. Foot shuffles? Animal? Animal.

She woke up in someone's arms. She didn't know what was going on. Where was she? She was afraid to look into his face. When she looked she expected to see Fortoth but it wasn't. It was Zertos. She rubbed her eyes as if not believing. She touched his hair and it was soft and bouncy. She let out a half cry half laugh. She felt a small pain in her arm. When she looked there was nothing. Then she felt it again. She opened her eyes and looked down at a small stick poking her arm. Attached to the stick was a boy. He looked about fifteen. He was too muscular to fit through the small opening of the tree.

"M'lady? M'lady are you alright?" The boy asked. Did he know who she was? Was he a friend or enemy? She didn't know and to find out she was going to have to ask.

"M'lady are you alright?" He asked again.

"Who are you?" She asked groggily.

"My name is Richard. I mean you no harm. Please are you alright?"

"Why do you care?"

"Would you rather me not care?" He asked. She felt bad that she had to ask him these questions but she had to know what side he's on. Why not just ask him? What could he do? He could barely fit his upper half in there's no way he could fit all the way.

"What side are you on?" She asked.

"Side?" No way could he be completely obvious.

"Yes what side?"

"I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about."

"Come on you can't be totally obvious to what's going on here. Fortoth isn't unknown in these lands I know that." His entire body stiffened when she said his name. His eyes grew angry and what scared her most was they filled with fear. Could this man of a boy really be scared of Fortoth? She had control over the elements and she was afraid. Yea I guess he could be too.

"You must not speak his name." He voice was urgent and almost high with fear.

"Ahhh. So you do know him."

"Everyone knows him. He has taken women and food from us. He has slaughtered children and spared no one from anything."

"I'm sorry."

"He took my sisters and mother from me."

"I'm so sorry."

"No you're not! You didn't even know them! What do you have to be sorry for? Your still here aren't you. Incase you hadn't noticed before you decided to sleep in someone's home there are no women here." She looked around and there was another door she hadn't noticed the day before. There was a small arm chair and table.

"Sorry," She mumbled as she stood up and brushed herself off. He held out his hand to her.

"Come on lets run you a bath." She took it.

"Thanks I must look like I've been rolling in dirt."

The bath felt wonderful against her skin. She could almost feel the dirt under her fingernails break apart and leave her body. She could feel her powers coming back to life. She had enough fire energy to keep her bath warm but that was about all. It would take a few days to get back to normal. She wondered how Alfred was. Where they feeding him? Where they letting him sleep? Was he chained to the wall held up only by his hands? She thought back to the first time she was captured. She should have just listened. Alfred would be safe. But she would be insane. Either way she would rather be in his place than be sane. She was selfish and she knew it. If Fortoth controlled her magic there would be no hope for Therin or Garron. If she survived this Luca better watch his back. Helping Fortoth is unforgivable. He wanted her to go crazy. She shook her head, this was a time to relax and get her bearings. She heard some one shouting out side the small house. A visitor had apparently arrived. She dunked her head under the water to escape the shouts. She heard a slight knocking sound and pulled her head from under the soft lulling waves.

"Yes?" She called almost annoyed.

"There is someone to see you m'lady." Richard said behind the large oak door.

"Who is it?"

"He says to trust him."

"I do not trust anyone any more."

"As you wish m'lady."

"Ask him his name."

"He says he looks like a god." Richard said reluctantly. She looked at the water. Why was this visitor playing games with her? She didn't like it, not one bit. Who could he be? He looks like a god?

"Alice just let us in!" The voice said. She looked around the voice hadn't come from within the room. Where had it come from? Edward! Edward is here and if he's here then Zertos must be here.

"Ok hold on a moment while I get dressed." She got out of the tub and pulled on a long silk robe. All the women have been taken from here so all the stuff has been given to her for her to use. She tied her hair up in a towel and answered the door. There was only Richard. He stood up off the wall when he saw her answer the door.

"You don't want to be coming outta there like that."

"Sorry can I have some clothes?"

"I already put some in there for you." He smiled not a warm friendly smile but a small shy smile.

"Thanks." She stepped back in and closed the door. When she finally found her clothes she put them on and brushed her hair. She quickly braided it and tied it at the end with a leather thong. The cotton shirt was mended and washed. As was the breeches and boots. She opened the door and ran down the spiral stair case to the dining room. Richard sat at the table with two other men. He looked up and she noticed his handsome features for the first time. His eyes where so brown they where almost black, his hair was a light fluffy brown. His cheek bones where expertly set as was his chin. If she hadn't met Edward he would have been the most beautiful man she had ever seen. The other two she didn't recognize. One was tall and broad muscles coming out either side of his shirt. His hair was scuffed and uncombed. He looked as though he had just woken up. They all shifted to her except the one closest to her.

"Are these my visitors?" She asked politely as she could.

"No m'lady. These are two of the stable boys from the Smith family stables. Your visitors are outside." Richard answered gesturing with his hand toward the front door. Excitement ran up her spine like fire. She said thank you then ran for the front door. She felt so young. Like a child waiting for her playmate to come. She flung open the door so hard it hit the wall with a loud thud. She heard it dimly in the back of her mind. There they where. Edward in his godliness standing beside Zertos with his hands in his pockets, his crooked smile the only thing passing him for human. His face broke into a smile when he saw her. Zertos looked almost ecstatic. She ran down the short flight of stairs and into his arms. She had wanted to be there for a week. Had it only been a week? It felt like months. She wanted him more than anything. His arms encircled her making her seem smaller than she was. They had come for her. Had found her. How long have they been searching? What have they been through? Hell. They look like they have been through hell. She didn't care all she wanted was to stay there forever in his arms.

"What I don't get a hug?" Edward asked letting mock disappointment into his voice. She turned her face toward him and smiled.

"Of course not! It might make you think I like you." She gave Edward a hug and held it for a moment. How long had it been since she was in his arms? Edward her brother she never had.

"Come inside! I'm sure Richard won't mind." She grabbed both their hands and dragged them up the small flight of wooden stairs. She grasped the door handle and opened the door. Inside Richard and his guests where putting their coats on.

"Where are you going?" She asked not letting her surprise into her voice. "I thought you might like to meet my friends here."

"I wish I could m'lady but I must go and attend to some matters. I will return around midday. You and your friends are welcome to eat and drink anything here as long as it isn't gone by the time I come back." His face lit up as a smile creeped across his face.

"Thank you. Oh! Zertos and Edward this is Richard. Richard this is Zertos," She motioned to Zertos with her hand. "And this is Edward." She said doing the same.

"Nice to meet you. Now please I must go." He gave a slight bow before hurrying his friends out the door and closing it behind him.

"Strange." Was all Edward had to say.

"Hush up!" She said laughing. She nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "He may be a little off but he has helped me."

"How? By letting no one in to see you?" Zertos asked casting suspicious glances where Richard had once been. "Trying to keep you all for himself?" He sifted his glance on her. There was a mocking look in his eyes but underneath there was a strange wave of uncertainty.

"Of course not!" She said watching the relief not only flow through his eyes but he body as well. She rolled her eyes and took them into the room where Richard and his unknown guests had been sitting. They all sat and got comfortable. Zertos started telling her about his journey and where he went looking for her. By the end Alice's face showed surprise and nothing but.

"So you're telling me that you went through all that trouble just to find me?" She was so surprised she didn't even think to hide it.

"Of course! You think I wouldn't? It almost hurts me you think I don't care about you enough to go and look for you when you could have been kidnapped. Again." He told her about how he and Edward had run into Elizabeth who had practically told them to get lost. She told them that she was dead that she herself had killed her for Alice had 'crazy' and started attacking them so they had no choice but to knock her down for good. That it was only chance that they had come upon this village because Edward had a feeling they should go this direction instead of the one they where on to Celion.

"You're saying you had a feeling that you should come this way? Is this a new power?" She asked almost giddily. Edward shrugged.

"Maybe." Richard walked through the door with a grave expression. Alice's heart leapt. The look on his face made her heart sink and her blood go cold. Something was going on outside and they weren't going to like it.

"Richard? What is it?" She asked trying in vain to keep her voice steady and clam.

"Bad new m'lady. The villagers have decided against allowing you to stay in peace."

"I'm not allowed to stay? Why not?" She asked keeping her confusion innocent. She knew this would happen. They don't want her here; she is putting them all in danger just by sitting in this house. The second she stepped foot inside the village she had risked their life's and now they realized it. "I understand. Give me a moment and I will pack my things."

"You don't understand m'lady they won't let you leave either."

"What?"

"You're the only women we have encountered in two years. You must understand. I can control myself I do not need it as they do. They need to have more children to continue life here. But they are many and we are little."

"As little as we may be we are powerful." She looked at Edward and then at Zertos. Unspoken communication passed between them.

"Thank you Richard for all you have given me; a stranger." She gave him a low deep respective bow, and then ran up the stairs leading to her room. She quickly packed her stuff for the third time in a week. She was tired pf running but what could she do? Edward and Zertos are on the brink of falling down with exhaustion and her powers had only begun to return. She looked out the small window facing the front of the house. People where gathering outside. Richard poor Richard was trying to ward them off without any success. She stuffed her final article of clothing into her bag and went down the stairs three at a time. Edward and Zertos where waiting at the bottom of the stairs. They hastily grabbed Alice's things as the group of villagers became louder. They quickly made their way to the back door. The villagers where in such desperation they failed to plan to block all the exits. One mistake she duly noted for her fight with Fortoth. She heard the door burst open only as she had stepped out. Zertos was still in there and the villagers looked mad and willing to do anything to get her. Edward was ahead of her pulling and not letting her stop for Zertos.

"Stop Edward! Zertos is getting left behind!" Alice screamed. No matter how much she pulled he was too strong for her.

"He'll be fine! Now come on they are gaining on us!" Alice looked back at the house that Zertos was still in trying vainly to keep the villagers away from the two of them. Edward finally grew tired of Alice's struggles and picked her up. She screamed and kicked as she watched Zertos disappear behind her.

"I'll be fine Alice! Go Now!" Zertos screamed.

"I love you!" She screamed through tears.

"I love you too!" He screamed back. Why had this happened? They had only just gotten back together. She had been in his arms not an hour ago and now Edward was carrying her away from an angry mob. If she didn't see Zertos soon she would die. Simple as that. Her life would just end. There would be no reason for living she realized without him. A bit extreme but that's how she felt at that moment. A sudden emotion ran through her that she didn't understand. She hated Edward. She hated him for leaving Zertos to fend for himself and hated him for not letting her help. She had better see Zertos soon or it wouldn't be pretty.

**Chapter 14**

Fortoth

They didn't stop until they could no longer hear the frantic yells of the mob. Edward set her down softly and went to sit across from her. She sat and stared into oblivion. An hour went by before either one of them spoke.

"I hate you." Was all she said. She would have rather stayed and fought with him then to be without him. She glared at Edward. He flinched and looked away. He couldn't meet her eyes. He stared at her nose in an attempt to seems unashamed.

"I can live with that." Edward answered softly.

"Look at me," She said. He turned his head away to look in the other direction.

"Look at me," She repeated. When he didn't the anger in her grew.

"Look at me!" She screamed, the rage bubbling over inside her. Why won't he look at her? Why can't he face her? His head turned so suddenly she jumped. His eyes where filled with pain and sorrow. The anger in her seeped away and all that was left was regret.

"I sorry Edward, I just……I……" there was no apology for what she had done. Zert—Collum had asked him to protect her, and that's what he'd done. He would do anything for Zertos, he was like his brother.

"I know." Edward said crossing over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked the back of her head. She relaxed in his arms. She would have to trust that he would make it. She had to trust someone the way she has never trusted anyone before.

He sat in the tree watching as Alice and Edward sat below, comforting each other. _My! She is beautiful! Just like her mother. This time I won't let some idiot steal away what is mine._ Fortoth adjusted on his tree branch and continued to watch. He had, had some trouble getting that mob to go after her. It seemed those people have not a bad bone in their bodies. He had to tell them she was the witch of the swamp and even then it took some persuading_. This whole thing is their fault!_ Fortoth thought bitterly. He had planned to kidnap her when she went to 'marry' that fool. Luca had promised her to him, in exchange for his life. Well an few extra months. _Fool! Did he think I wouldn't kill him when I was finished with him? Well can't ask him now, my guards have made sure no one is going to know about my little plans. _He had to tell Luca his plans for him to help_. But no matter he is dead. The fool pleaded for his life, as if I would grant him salvation. Didn't he know I was the one dooming him to damnation? _He shrugged of his thoughts and went back to watching the two under him cuddle. When they finally fell into unconsciousness he slipped down from his tree and quietly made his way over to the sleeping pair. Edward shifted in his sleep and Fortoth stiffened. He made a low moan before growing quite again. After a few moments, and Fortoth was certain Edward was fast asleep, he continued on his way over to Alice. He cast a sleeping spell on her guaranteeing she would stay sleeping until he wanted her to wake up.

"Hello beautiful," He whispered to the unconscious Alice. He didn't know if he really loved her or not. He was undoubtedly in love with her mother, but this was not Juliana. He would decide how he felt later; right now he needed to get Alice out of here. As much as he would hate to admit it, he doesn't have enough power to put them both under the sleep spell. At least not enough power to put them under, under the intensity he wanted. He took a rag and stuffed it into her mouth mumbling a sincere apology. He would have much rather her just walk away with him. He has watched over her since she was born. Although he looked twenty he was really hundreds of years old. He lost track awhile back. He took a small leather thong and secured the rag in place. Next he bound her hands and feet. He carried her away from the camp site before releasing her from the sleeping spell and casting a binding spell. It's not what it sounds like. It doesn't bind a person from moving; it just makes the person unable to use his or her powers until the binding spell is broken. He felt her wake up and braced himself. She started to struggle and then suddenly stopped. He knew she was trying to work her magic.

"Sorry darling that's not going to work." He really was sorry, but it was her fault. He had given her the chance to just walk away with him. That included her _walking _and still having her magic. She started to struggle but her small lean form was no match for his strength. _Well it shouldn't! It's taken me a couple hundred years to get all of this muscle. _He chuckled to himself and continued through the forest. His horse was around here some where. He let out a low whistle and his brown beauty came galloping from behind a large oak tree. _Time to head for home, and to set my plans in motion. _

"Time to go home," He said turning his head to look at Alice. She glared black with so much malice he smiled. "Alfred will be set free on some conditions. Once we reach home I will explain those conditions." He saw her head drop and she started to silently sob. He felt instantly guilty, but this was the way it had to be done. He put her up on his horse undoing her feet so as she could put one on either side of the horse. He slid on behind her. He turned his horse, the same horse that had taken her back to Garron the night she almost escaped, and rode once again into the darkness.

Edward woke up with the sun in his eyes. He opened his eyes and then regretted the motion. He squeezed his eyes shut and used his fingers to press against them. He looked around and noticed Alice was there. He sat up scanning the spot where she was supposed to be.

Review! Review! Review! Review! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
